


To Adventure in Another World

by TheHeraldOfReckoning



Series: To Distant Worlds [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alphinaud/Warrior of Light crush, Anxiety, Buckle up folks, Comfort/Angst, Crystal Tower Arc (Final Fantasy XIV), Cute friendships, Depression, Don't blame Alphniaud for a bit of a crush, Dungeons, Elezen Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), F/M, Family, Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn, Fluff, Full adventure experience, Homesickness, I mean a reaaaaaaally slow burn, Killing Gods? Shit, Lahabread possessing the Thancrepe, Like Haurchefant not showing up until much much later burn, Lost in another world, Making deals with a Goddess is not a good idea, Modern Girl in Eorzea, Multi-Job WoL (cause it's such a cool concept lol), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Shouldn't have picked up the crystal, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, White Mage Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), WoL doesn't get paid enough, camp dragonhead, this is going to be a long ride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-01-25 07:22:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 37,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHeraldOfReckoning/pseuds/TheHeraldOfReckoning
Summary: Hearing voices inside her head. She should have just stayed home that day instead of walking through the woods and picking up a bizarre crystal. Summoned unwillingly to a world not her own, she makes a pact with a weakened Goddess. Champion Her world and defeat Her enemies. In return, with strength restored, She will be able to send her back to where she belonged. But how does one become a champion of a Goddess and a Realm? It can only be achieved one step at a time. Adventuring? What was that?
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Series: To Distant Worlds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539337
Comments: 13
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Hello all! Welcome to part one of my 'To Distant Worlds' series! Again, thank you very much for clicking on the link that led you straight to here. As this series goes on I'll be eventually replacing this with a table of contents that will have a summary for each chapter. Although, it won't exactly be anything like prompts or something (as much as I enjoy reading those on Tumblr, if anyone has any suggestions I'm always receptive to new ideas or criticism).

So this story is going to be a very long one. This is more or less a warning. And due to my work hours, updates may also vary depending on how busy I may become. I plan on taking this story from A Realm Reborn aaaaaaaaaand...I planned all the way up to Heavansward. So if any of you all were eyeballing that Haurchefant Grey/Warrior of Light shipping...lemme warn you that it's gonna be awhile before our favourite Knight enters the story.

Of course, I must also give a disclaimer because I do not own any characters or content from Final Fintasy XIV, that rightfully belongs to Square Enix.

If you also looked through the tags, you probably know what kind of Fanfiction this must be. But let me start off with; I have no shame.

* * *

**Chapter Index: ** (Will grow larger in time)

**Chapter 1: The Crystal**

**Summary**: There should be a warning in-grained in children about picking up bizarre artifacts in the woods. If only she hadn't touched it. Now here she was, so far away from home, in odd clothes and armed with a stick of sorts. Not only that but she felt slightly taller, and as lean as a willow...

She should have mentioned to someone about the voice in her head. She should have just stayed indoors. Maybe then someone else would have found the crystal on the forest floor? What to do now?

**Chapter 2: Welcome to Gridania**

**Summary:** Xiaodan arrives to the City-State of Gridania. A place filled with charming cottages surrounded by nature, but home to a people wary of outsiders. What should be her first steps? How does she keep her word to Hydealyn? The best thing she could do is look around and start somewhere. What was the Adventurer's Guild?

**Chapter 3: The Gridanian Envoy**

**Summary**: Learning conjury is not easy, but then again there was no such thing as magic in her world. Learning under the tutelage of E-Sumi-Yan, Xiaodan is finally getting the grasps on the arts of healing while learning to adventure in the vast realm of Eorzea. Though she never asked for renegotiation or fame within the bounds of the Twelveswood, it seemed that nodding her head too much would only cause her to get into unlikely situations. Such as suddenly becoming an envoy to one of Eorzea's City-States...

**Chapter 4: The Scions of the Seventh Dawn**

**Summary**: Her duty as envoy for the people of Gridania has come to an end. She explored more of the lands, learned more of the people. Although through her time in Eorzea, she hadn't yet realized that she had caught the eye of an organization made up of unique individuals. Who were the Scions of the Seventh Dawn and could they help her get one step closer to home?

* * *

My characters:

**Xiaodan Rén:** A young woman from Dengfeng in the Henan Province of China. She is a bit of a recluse who loves to paint, play her Erhu, and study with her younger brother in the ways of Kung Fu. She owns a small shop that many tourists visit to buy her paintings of the surrounding land and of the famous Shaloin Temple. Despite her silent, and at times, awkward demeanour. She is a kind and compassionate soul who loves children and at times, helping others.

Although she has a turbulent relationship with her parents, Xaiodan cares deeply for family. Her younger brother most of all. She is unfortunate victim of fate. Dragged from her world to another unwillingly by a weakened Goddess to face strange and harsh challenges the world throws at her.

**Chen** **Rén: **Xiaodan's younger brother. He is strong, disciplined and resilient as he pursues his studies at the Shaolin Temple on Mount Song. He left the family when he was young to commit himself to Buddhism and Kung Fu. Always is he happy to see his sister who visits him regularly at the temple.

**Kuo Rén: **Xiaodan's older brother. He acts as the provider to the family and takes care of Xiaodan's parents. Unfortunately, Kuo and Xiaodan does not have a bond as strong like she does with the younger brother.

**Jing-sheng:** Xiaodan's friend from her days as a student. He was a transfer student from one of the surrounding cities before moving to Dengfeng with his family. Due to being an outcast, it sparked a friendship between Xiaodan and Jing-sheng when attending a school art club together. During their time together, he developing feelings for his friend and confessed his affections. Alas, romance between them was never meant to be. Despite being turned down, he remained close to her side for many years. And eventually, found a love of his own in a young woman named Dongmei.

**Shifu Jianjun:** A monk who lives in the Shaolin Temple and is the mentor of Chen and Xiaodan. A deeply spiritual man, he seeks to teach Chen all he knows and share his vast knowledge and wisdom. As for Xiaodan, he accepted her as a outside student to train along side her brother. Although she does not go through the same exact training as her brother, Jianjun is a vicious master who takes pride in his Kung Fu. Over several years of being under his wing, Xiaodan almost looks up to him as a grandfatherly figure.

**Jomert Dubois**: Jomert is one of the first adventurers met by Xaiodan in Gridania. Master of dark arcane arts, he dominates the battlefield with both ice and fire. He is the temperate member out of his merry band of fellow adventurers and seems to harbor blossoming feelings for Eorzea's rising hero. He has strong bonds with both Godric and R'vhanye.

**R'vhanye**: A proud and spunky Seeker of the Sun. R'vhanye was an admired huntress in her clan, despite this, she left in search of adventure and fame. Coming across Jomert and Godric in Ul'dah, she joined their group and has been there ever since. Friendly and welcoming, she is happy to get to know Xiaodan better while saying 'It is nice to have another woman around!' 

**Godric Chambers**: A Midlander Hyur from Ul'dah. A member of the Gladiators' Guild, Godric fought upon the Bloodsands to hone his skills. After several seasons, he retired from the arena, opting to instead explore the world of Eorzea. Meeting Jomert in Ul'dah's Adventurers' Guild, the two set out and eventually met R'vhanye. Despite his prickly personality, he shows how much he cares for his comrades by how fiercely he protects them on the field. He seems rather indifferent to Xaiodan, but he seems to be warming up to her. 


	2. The Crystal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There should be a warning in-grained in children about picking up bizarre artifacts in the woods. If only she hadn't touched it. Now here she was, so far away from home, in odd clothes and armed with a stick of sorts. Not only that but she felt slightly taller, and as lean as a willow...but her senses felt heighten to an abnormal level. 
> 
> She should have mentioned to someone about the voice in her head. She should have just stayed indoors. Maybe then someone else would have found the crystal on the forest floor? What to do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Welcome my story 'To Adventure in Another World'! This is my first FFXIV story and it'll be the first of many in series called 'To Distant Worlds'! I planned on this to be an extremely long Fanfiction, detailing over each expansion and their patches. This story starts with A Realm Reborn. I should fairly warn you that due to my busy schedule any updates might be rather infrequent. But I hope that despite that you'll stick around and enjoy my story regardless. I've been playing the game since August and I was immediately smitten by the story and game play. Most recently, I've just reached Shadowbringers and I can't wait to see how this expansion concludes along with the new release of Patch 5.1. Anyways, enough rambling! Enjoy!

Brush dipped in ink. The fine point creating intricate lines upon the blank surface of a paper. Slowly but surely it gave birth to shapes and forms. From the brush came the mountains, then the river, and then the clouds. A world blossomed into creation under its tender administrations. With each loving stroke, something new was added.

And nothing loved them more than their creator. The style of _Xieyi_ was one of her favourites. To freehand her own landscape brought a sense of endless tranquility.

_Hear…_

_Feel…_

_Think…_

Her hand paused, hovering above her two dimensional world. A grave mistake when a drop of ink splattered on the center of her creation from her brush, causing her to cry out in dismay. Her creation, _ruined_. Setting down her tool for art she raised the paper, watching mournfully as the spot of ink travelled downward. A dark streak of pure devastation was left in its wake. Regretfully, it was one of the many of her creations that suffered from her most…recent affliction.

She swept her dark bangs away from her eyes and huffed. Crushing the ruined painting in her hands she tossed it into the bin near her desk.

Raising from her cushioned seat on the ground she shuffled over to her closed window to peer outside. The Sun was low in the sky. The celestial body touching the highest peak of the sacred _Sōngshān _to the west of her home.

Sitting on her windowsill she rested her head against the rapidly cooling glass. What was the voice that kept echoing in her head? At first she was terrified of it, unable to understand at first. It started as whispers. Barely able to make out anything. But now it was disturbingly clear.

But the voice that echoed within her mind was tender and kind. It begs to question if she has finally gone mad by living in her home all alone with just her paints to keep her company. She had family, yes. Her parents, her grandparents, her beloved younger brother. But in order to follow her passions she moved to create her own studio and sanctuary.

She made her living by selling her paintings to the many tourists that visited her shop in Dengfeng before they went off to the temple in the mountains. Many Kung Fu enthusiasts bought her art that depicted the many Shaolin monks and of the Temple itself.

When she first heard the voice herself, she went to the monks for guidance and to pray to Buddha and her ancestors for aid with this sudden disturbance in her relatively peaceful life. She confided in her younger brother as well...but...

“If it isn’t the Dawn Maiden of Dengfeng! Rivalling the beauty of Xihe herself!” A muffled voice exclaimed.

Blinking. The young woman looked down to the streets to the figure of a young man who was waving at her in greeting. She let out a hideous snort of amusement. Opening her window she stuck her head out.

“Flattering me will not lead you to an invitation into my home, Jing-sheng.” She chortled. The young man outside her home pouted for a moment before grinning and holding up a plastic bag, swinging it from side to side.

“Even if I brought an offering of food and tea?”

Damn. With her defeated sigh and a brief nod, he made a dash for her door and allowed himself inside. Closing the window she could hear the ruffling of plastic as he set out whatever food he bought. Running her fingers through her hair absentmindedly she went to her closet changing out from her ink stained shirt to a more clean and presentable one before joining her guest downstairs. Jing-sheng had obviously made himself comfortable at her table, already serving tea and beamed at the sight of her.

"Rén Xiaodan! Ages has it been since I've seen your beautiful face." He gushed. He pushed a plate of food in her direction. There was some fresh Jiaogai Shaobing with rice and plenty of vegetables on the side with . She sat on the cushion, tucking her legs neatly beneath her as she quietly thanked him for the food. Grabbing the chopsticks he offered, she tucked into her food. Her stomach rolled with pleasure when the food reached its destination. Huh...she was more hungry than she thought.

"It has only been three days." She deadpanned.

"Three days is an eternity of night without you."

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Amorous as Jing-sheng was, she knew that it was in jest most of the time. They went through school together. He was a transfer student from one of the larger cities. An outcast just as much as she. They attended an art club together, and since they have struck an odd friendship. Many believed he was true in his intentions to woo her,and at one point it was true. Confessing his love at the tender age of sixteen was an awkward affair. She was gentle with her refusal of him, and since they've maintained a good relationship. But that did not mean he stopped flirting with her whenever he got the chance because he knew it annoyed her. But this only occurred between the two of them, those who didn't know their relationship would have most likely frowned in disapproval for their behaviour.

"How is Dongmei?"

Jing-sheng's face flushed, his dark eyes lowering to look at the tea nestled between his hands. He looked pleased by her question. "S-She is doing fantastic. She's at home now, after doing some shopping." The light glinted off the gold band off his left ring finger as he raised his cup to his lips.

Xiaodan felt her lips curl into a slightly more genuine smile. "I'm glad."

Her friend had married several months prior to his visit today. His wife was a woman from Zhengzhou, whom he had met during one of his business trips around the Henan Province. After several years of tender courtship the two chose to wed. And they recently shared the news that a little one was on the way. As recluse as Xiaodan was, she loved children and was looking forward to the day where she meets the little girl or boy.

"Do you plan on visiting Chen sometime up at the Temple?" Jing-sheng asked.

She hummed, tilting her head down. She popped a broccoli in her mouth, chewing slowly. "In a day's time. He seems happy there under the guidance of Shifu Jianjun. My parents miss him, but they are taken care of with Kuo with them."

"They miss you too, you know. Even if your parents are too stubborn to admit it."

She shrugged her shoulders. The past should remain where it belongs. In the past. She could not deny that she felt a pang of regret for leaving her parents and brothers behind. But if she wished to achieve her dream of painting, she needed to fly from the nest. In the modern age, a woman should be able to follow her heart's desire. Follow tradition, but only if it is within reason. Every family has their problems.

"And, according to Chen. You have become a practitioner of the Martial Arts." Jing-sheng teased. He pushed aside his finished food, resting his chopsticks on the plate. "Becoming a little warrior?" 

"It is a good form of fitness." She quipped. "And I am a woman who lives on her own. Chen and his Shifu, Jianjun, have been kind to give me lessons. It would seem that I have an uncanny knack for battle."

His brows shot up, clearly surprised. "You mean you've been secretly harbouring the talent of Kung Fu? You'd think you'd be more for the softer arts...such as your painting or your Erhu."

"I've hardly been keeping Kung Fu a secret! I've started back when Chen first moved to the temple several years ago..." Xiaodan drained the rest of the tea.

Jing-sheng placed a hand over his chest, over his heart. He grimaced, "All this time you've been learning Kung Fu without me! You've struck a brutal blow, I don't think I'll be long for this world now after knowing my friend has left me behind with only a paint brush as a weapon. How am I to defend myself?"

"I am sure Dongmei will provide suitable protection." She laughed when he pouted.

They exchanged pleasantries until the Sun was no longer in the sky. Desiring to return home to his wife, he bid her farewell and went on his merry way. Xiaodan watched from her doorstep until she could no longer see the blue dot that was her friend's shirt colour. 

_Feel..._

_Think..._

The remnants of her smile faded when the voice echoed in her mind. She brushed her fingers against her temple, scowling. Taking a shaky breath she calmed her fluttering heart. She was fine. She was in control, voices or no voices. Returning to her dining room she cleaned up after herself and Jing-sheng. When everything was in order she turned off the lights and slowly traversed up the stairs to her room.

Getting ready for her night's rest she pondered about her unusual circumstances. There were people who heard voices in their heads, but she knew that such illnesses never ran in her family. She contemplated the possibility of seeing a doctor. There were always exceptions.

Clothed in her nightwear, she crawled into bed. The moon's light tickling through.

Even if sleep took hours to claim her. When it came, she dreamt of an azure abyss with billions of twinkling lights, unaware of the large entity in the distance.

* * *

“Ha!”

Her feet stomped on the ground, the muscles of her legs rippling at the force as her left arm extended out. Her right arm went up, curving above her head. Beads of sweat trailing down her face from her brow, dripping from her chin as she moved through her forms with a ferocity that normally stunned her fellow students with deadly grace and precision. 

Like her, they were outsiders of the Temple going through the forms. Keeping up the synced unity they have achieved through years of practice. She, like they, could feel the eyes of their master upon them. Jianjun, a kind man, but a cruel taskmaster. She admired him for his wisdom and knowledge, the air of enlightenment and tranquility that hovered about him was what drew her to him in the first place when Chen had introduced her. But his almost inhuman viciousness in the Martial Arts was made her want to be a practitioner when she stumbled upon one of his practices with her brother. He prowled around the grounds, examining with a critical eye.

His gaze gave nothing away when they settled on her. Taking deep breaths, she continued on through the forms. Determined to be as flawless as her master. For her opponent was her teacher, and her ego, her enemy. A lesson that Jianjun had instilled in her early days under his tutelage when she got too cocky.

Finishing with her fellow students through the final form, she ended it with a flourished bow of respect. She panted, drawing in much needed oxygen to her tired body. She dared not move from her position. 

“Dismissed.” Jianjun’s voice rang out sharply. 

Her group bowed once more to their teacher before dispersing, taking a much needed break after hours of practising under the rays of the Sun. Straightening up, she went to the benches and her towel. Dabbing away the sweat from her face, she snatched up her water bottle and greedily drank from it. She noticed her brother rushing towards her, his eyes wide with youthful awe and with a broom in hand. She grinned at the sight of him.

"Chen!" She reached over and affectionately rubbed his shaved head. He slapped her hand away, his dark eyes scanning about to see if his temple brothers were around before turning towards her. Clearly unimpressed with her treatment.

"Stop it, that is not how you treat a temple monk." He scolded lightly. Try as he might with maintaining a serious expression, the twitch of his lips gave away his attempt to fight off a smile.

She stuck her tongue out playfully. "Habit"

Her brother stared at her fondly. "Your Kung Fu has improved! One would think you have been doing it for many years rather than several. I think you've decided on the wrong career path, Sister." 

Xiaodan's nose wrinkled. "If you're insisting that I become a Nun, you already know my answer to that."

He had mentioned it in the past once or twice. Even if she did join, she wouldn't be with him at the temple and would be placed among many other sisters of the Buddhist faith. The life of a Nun, she felt, was not her destiny. Her fate, she assumed, was one of painting and the unknown. Maybe when she saved enough, she would travel to the West and see all types of art she has only ever seen in photos.

"What about competitions? You would bring great honour to us and our teachings! I'm sure our pare-"

"I do not wish to fight." She cut him off. He shot her a brief look of annoyance from being interrupted. "Kung Fu teaches discipline, respect, patience, humility, and morality. It teaches many things and promotes a good lifestyle and better health. I use it as a way to work off any worries or stress. Not to gain any fame or glory." 

"But-" 

“Settle down. In case you have forgotten, you tread on sacred ground.” A voice interrupted. 

Chen’s spine snapped straight. “Shifu Jianjun!” he squeaked. He nearly jumped out of his skin, holding the broom closer to his chest. They both turned to look at the older monk. He stood a foot away, his stoic face greeting her but his eyes shimmered with barely concealed amusement.  


“I concur though. Your skill could land you in the nationals if you trained hard enough.” Xiaodan’s face flushed as a rush of pleasantness and pride filled her, only to feel something tap her head. The familiar feeling of Jianjun’s war fan made her grimace. “But do not allow such things to go to your head. You have many more years to master anything.” 

“Yes, Shifu…” She responded meekly. 

“And what of you, young Chen?” His attention caused her brother to take a wary step back. "Weren't you suppose to be sweeping the grounds?" Chen bowed his head, stuttering a little.  


"Y-yes. I just wanted to greet my sister. She has been doing well under your guidance. I would dare say she's a better fighter than I am..."

Jianjun hummed thoughtfully, tabbing his chin with his closed fan. “Tis true. You do not have what she has; a soul of a warrior. That it is not a bad thing, for you are more like a scholar. Your studies of the scriptures and Kung Fu aids you in harmonizing both your mind and body. Thus, bringing you balance.” His eyes gleamed, almost looking predatory. “Xiaodan,on the other hand, is like a flower of the grand peach tree. A flower is not better when it blooms than when it is merely a bud; at each stage it is the same thing — a flower in the process of expressing its potential. And potential she has.” 

Now she knew her face was cherry red at this point. “Shifu…you overestimate my abilities.” Her fingers fidgeted with the hem of her sweaty shirt.

“Humility is a good trait, but one must recognize their accomplishments as well and be wary of pride since could lead to one’s downfall.” He beckoned the siblings to follow. They left the other students behind them as they were led into the Temple. When they were inside, Jianjun led them to a table and was offered to seat themselves at the table. They sat down on the pillows, their legs crossing and eyeing the various items on the tabletop, including an elaborate teapot.

“Are you going to make tea, Shifu?” She questioned.

Jianjun only smiled and rolled up his sleeves and prepared the tea in the traditional _Gongfu_ way. They watched him in silence and he spoke no words. Like with anything he uses his hands for, he moved with unnatural grace and meticulousness that put them all to shame. He served them first as his guests and savouring the tea when it was his turn to taste the fruits of his labour.

After finishing their final cup, Xiaodan bowed respectfully. Her brother was quick to copy her as they thanked him for his hospitality.

“Think nothing of it.” He waved them off. Xiaodan shivered at the rolling tone of his voice. Ancient and perspicacious. The heat of his stare seared into her flesh. Timidly she raised her eyes to look back from beneath her lashes. He was there, his chin resting on his palm as he appraised her.

“I have a question. If you would permit me to ask.” He drawled.

Her throat felt a bit dry. “What is it?”

"I sense that you are still troubled. Lacking the focus and flow of your movements. As if you are distracted...Is it about what we've spoken of before?" It was a sincere inquiry. She studied his face closely, looking for any traces of possible judgment. The elderly monk stared back serenely, his features taking on an expression of kindness. Xiaodan felt herself become a bit lax and slightly tilted down her head in agreement.

"It has...become more frequent." She nearly whispered. Fearful that the voice would return as soon as she dared mention it.

"The Voice?" Her brother said, deeply concerned. Being one of the many here in the Temple that she knew would never think any different of her for making odd claims, she felt more at ease.

"I'm afraid so...I've prayed and prayed but no matter what I do, it always returns. I find it hard to focus on my painting, on Kung Fu..." She lamented. Had she been forsaken by Buddha and her ancestors? She did what she was told. She meditated, prayed, disciplined her mind...

Jianjun's finger stroked his upper lip, deep in thought. The summer breeze outside picked up, bringing with it the beautiful notes of a wind-chime. "The winds of heaven change so suddenly; so do human fortunes." He mused, then smiled. "Not all bad." She could only look on in confusion about his words. Was her fortune good or was it bad? What change was he referring to?

"But how do I rid of it?" That's all she wanted to know. She just wanted to live peacefully and do what she pleased for the rest of her days. Paint, visit her brother, travel, perhaps even marry one day and have kids.

"You might not find the means too." The old monk replied. She opened her mouth to retort but he held up a hand of silence. "Have you considered that perhaps this was meant to happen? That it could be a sign or a blessing? Mayhap something is reaching out to you but has no other means of communication. It tells you to think, hear, and feel. But, do you _think_ or _listen_ or _feel_ as it mandates you to?"

No...not really. She was so desperate to ignore the voice in her head that she didn't consider about what would happen if she listened. Chen seemed as equally baffled as her.

"W-what if that accomplishes nothing and she is simply..._ill_?" Her brother looked like he swallowed a bitter pill. Although he made sense, his words still stung. She didn't want to believe she was sick. If she was, that would mean she could not stay in her sanctuary alone anymore.

"She is of sound mind. If she wasn't she would lack too much focus to do Kung Fu." Jianjun said. Standing up, he shuffled over to one of the many dressers and came back. With both hands he held it out to her. "Please, take this. I believe that no matter what may happen...these will help guide you and remind you of what is important."

Xiaodan was momentarily speechless. Blinking for a few moments she refused several times before accepting his gift, since he was insistent, with both hands and bowing her head with gratitude. Bringing her hands closer, her figures uncurled to reveal a charm and prayer beads. "This is...for me?" She stared at the fish charm, pondering its significance.

"A piece of home, you might say. For when the days grow dark and you are in need of light to find your way home." Was his vague response. He patted her hand gently before taking his leave, claiming that he had other duties to attend too before taking his leave.

She didn't understand what he could have meant by that. Why would she need a piece of home while she was still home? Xiaodan and Chen sat for awhile together in silence. No word needing to be spoken between them as they took comfort in the other's presence. When the Sun resumed its course through the sky, they deemed it was time for her to take her leave. Standing up and pocketing Jianjun's gifts, she offered a helping hand to Chen, who took it gratefully. Pulling him up to his feet she quickly brushed him down from any imaginary dust.

"Xiaodan, I'm not a child anymore." He grouched, cheeks flushed. but he didn't stop her from taking care of him.

"It is my duty as your older sister to take care of you." She reminded him. Ever since the day her parents brought him home wrapped up in a bundle of blankets, she was always at his side. When he cried, she'd be the first there with a bottle or diaper in hand. When he got hurt, she was there to clean his wounds. When he wanted to do something, she supported him. Her brother's teethed gnawed on his lower lip, still troubled.

"I love you." Chen declared suddenly.

Xiaodan cried out when he pulled her into a firm embrace. He was tall enough now that he could rest his chin on top of her head. His right hand let the broom fall to the floor, forgotten. His fingers combed through her hair, much like he used to do when they were children. She let out a content breath of air as she leaned against him, eyes half-lidded.

"I know you do." She said.

Chen cleared his throat, his voice a bit more gruff than usual. "I...I just wanted to let you know. I don't know what came over me. But I felt that it was important that I tell you so." His hands trailed to her shoulders, pulled her back so that he may stare down at her. Like he was committing her to memory. Resting her hands over his, she gave a gentle squeeze.

"It's not like I'm going anywhere, Brother." she placated. No plans of leaving Dengfeng yet, at any rate.

"R-right...still..." He trailed off. It was some time until he relinquished his hold on her. Swiping the broom from the ground he cupped her cheek, his thumb brushing her cheek.

"Promise to visit me again soon?" His eyes were full of hope, almost anxious.

"I promise."

The smile he gave her made it almost seem like the Sun had return, blinding in it radiance. It warmed her heart as she bid him farewell, asking him to send the rest of the family her regards and love if they came to visit him here at the Temple. Gathering her things, she headed through the temple grounds. Thinking back on it; she didn't know why she felt like taking the the longer scenic route rather than her normal path home. She later found herself walking through the Pagoda Forest. The tall structures never ceasing to impress her and invigorate her mind. Her fingers twitched, the urge to paint coming rather suddenly as her eyes raked over the towers. As she walked on she noted that very few monks were around, tending to the sacred grounds and paying her little mind as she roamed.

As she neared the end of the Pagoda grounds to the woodland trails to avoid the groups of tourists, she started her slow descent to the towards the base of _Sōngshān_. Upon entering the woods, she tilted her head back. Her eyes studied how the rays of mellow sunlight filtered through the verdurous canopy, penetrating through the leaves and casting an unearthly green–gold luminescence over the ground. A sigh of contentment left her lips. The trees were ancient, timeless as they disappeared into the sky, rough with age, yet their roughness had been worn down by the soft greenness of moss that had slowly made them home.

She could imagine the generations of her ancestors that perambulated these lands, were the trees she saw present when they roamed the Earth? In the canopy, she heard birds twittered, chirping and calling in distant melodies to their kin. A faint rustling could be heard as small rodents scampered through the foliage, though it was drowned out by the greater rustling of the leaves in the gentle breeze.

She could remain here forever if she could. Perhaps she could bring her inks next time...

_Hear..._

_Feel..._

_Think... _

Xiaodan gasped, nearly looking her footing as the Voice echoed in her mind with a shocking burst of pain. Clutching her head between her hands she hunched over, nausea slamming into her like a bullet train as she scrambled to find her bearings. "W-wha...who...?" She croaked. Tears stung her eyes, blurring her vision of the beautiful forest around her. Her heart palpitated, making her hear the rush of her blood in her ears as her body trembled.

_Look..._

Taken aback by the voice even uttering a new word, she did as she was told. She staggered as she looked further down the path. A bizarre sound reaching her ears as something that looked like a black hole opened in front of her. How was that even possible? Was she hallucinating? Her jaw clenched, holding back a hiss of pain. It seemed like nothing was going to happen until _something_ emerged from the thing that reminded her heavily of the corridor of darkness from a game series she's seen years ago.

And that _thing_ seemed to be humanoid. A...man?

For a man clad in black, the most fascinating thing was the red mask, donned with a permanent scowl and its twin points (fangs or mandibles, equally vile that gave her the creeps), perches above lips pressed thin. Chapped, she notices now. A strange detail to make note of. Gilded spines rise at either shoulder, giving larger impressions to a man of average build at best. Black from cowl to boots, clawed gloves still at either side. Intimidating was the word she would describe him as, reminding her of a lich.

The pain in her head ebbed away slowly, her eyes focused on the sinister being. His aura was malicious, rolling off him in waves with such potency it nearly made her gag.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

The dark robbed man did not answer, instead he raised his hand to the heavens before lowering it to have his hand go past his face, fingers curling like claws. A glyph of sorts appeared over the majority of his face and frankly, it terrified her. Xioadan lowered herself into a neutral stance. Feet apart, knees slightly bent, her arms and hands ready to receive any blow that might come.

Without warning the man lurched towards her. Eyes widening she shifted to the side, dodging the clawed armoured fingers centimetres away from her throat. Recalling her training, she pushed away the offending appendage. Her free hand surging forth to hit him in the diaphragm to wind him. It was best if she tried to incapacitate him as fast as possible and flee back to the Temple. The man stepped back, his gloved hand encasing hers' and squeezed painfully before she could make contact. A smirk formed on those chapped lips that made her glower at him.

Feigning a strike with her left arm she suddenly shifted on her heel and brought up her right leg to land a blow against his ribs where his suit lacked the armour. The being hissed and stumbled away from her. Having too much space between them, she learned, was a mistake.

Something akin to dark flames danced around his body, the energy causing his robes to flutter even though the breeze was not strong enough to cause such a dynamic movement of cloth. Instinct told her to look to the ground, there under her feet a pool of darkness formed. Eyes widening she moved with a speed she didn't know she was capable of. Then the man had the audacity to throw a fireball at her.

_A fireball. _

Performing a dodge-roll, the offending ball of fire soared by harmlessly and luckily hit the dirt trail rather than any of the trees. From her crouched position she sprinted towards her opponent, closing the distance as fast as possible before he could 'cast' anything else. Curling her hands to imitate the claws of a tiger she pounced forth like a ferocious tigress. She aimed to claw at his throat, one blow was all she needed to get him to submit! He was quick to retreat from her.

With how the battle was going, she felt like she was a puppet dancing the the whims of the puppet master on marionette strings. Every blow she received or blocked felt more punishing than any strike she had received from the monks. And any blow that she delivered barely made its mark.

They danced, testing the other. Looking for weaknesses. He had a clear advantage over her person with whatever sorcery he had at his disposal. The man in black robes seemed to have been enjoying himself thoroughly judging by that smug smile he had on his face. She pivoted to avoid another one of his pools of darkness.

Was he _trying_ to anger her? Cause sadly it was working. She fest her frustration bubbling in her chest, oozing into something grotesque as her fury grew tenfold.

With a battle-cry that even dumbfounded him she rushed in, invading his personal space. Swinging her arms with full force her hands collided brutally where his ears would be, discombobulating. The robe man's response was immediate as he took a wide right hook at her. Establishing an elbow block with her left, she aimed a blow into his abdomen. Left arm swings, right arm to block. Everything seemingly a blur.

'_He who angers you conquers__ you._' Jianjun's warning rang out.

She sucked in a harsh breath, her mind refocusing and her eyes narrowed down on the masked stranger who skidded back, landing on his knee to keep himself from toppling over. The only sounds in the forest was her ragged intakes of air. The man did not seem as worn down even though he did not move to stand. That masked face looked back at her. She couldn't even see his eyes but she knew he was scrutinizing her.

"Who are you!?" She screamed, repeating herself.

He never graced her with an answer. Getting back onto his feet, he flexed his fingers. The Sun's light reflecting off those deadly metal claws. A 'whoosh' echoed through the air as a portal of darkness appeared behind him. Those thin lips leering, before he turned his back and disappeared from her view into the shadows.

"Wait!" Reaching out, she sprinted, determined to reach him.

Her fingertips brushed the dark robe before the portal dissipated entirely. She nearly fell face first to the ground as she ran through where the portal was. Pulling her hand back she wiggled her fingers to get rid of the cold feeling that suddenly spread up her arm. What just happen? Was she dreaming? Peering over her shoulder her eyes could make out traces of their skirmish on the trail., some smoke still rising from where the fireball landed. Perhaps it wasn't a dream. Turning back around she winced when something bright shined into her eyes. Blinking, she looked down and was greeted with mesmeric turquoise crystal that gave off a supernatural glow.

Xiaodan's head tilted. Approaching it slowly, her muscles coiled, ready to spring into action in case that weird man came back. She very much resembled a puffed up kitten approaching something new. She tentatively nudged it with her foot. When nothing happened, like a maniac appearing from darkness, she slowly began to relax. Sitting on her haunches, she rested her hands on her knees to study this ethereal piece of rock. 

"Strange..." she mumbled. "Did that man drop it...?"

Reaching out her hands she reached to grab it but it seemed to respond to her on its own as it floated _between_ _her hands_. She squeaked and stumbled back on her feet, the crystal following.

"What the f-"

_At last..._

That voice again! She spun around in circles, desperate to give a face to the disembodied spectre. She was only greeted by the empty wilderness. Before she could call out, the world started to blur and fade. She felt so heavy...

Her heart hammered against her ribs at breakneck speed. She was scared that it was going to break out and flop to the ground. She opened her mouth to call for help. Anyone. She didn't care who. Jianjun. Chen. She would even go for Jing-sheng. Losing her footing the world around her ceased to be.

She never recalled hitting the ground.

* * *

Her eyes opened to see darkness.

Floating weightlessly in the abyss.

Where was she?

She was sinking further down, but she was not falling.

She could never recall a dream like this. But for what it's worth, she felt strangely safe...

Warm even.

A sigh escaped her parted lips as she blinked sluggishly.

The black started to fade into something dark blue and got lighter and lighter the further she descended.

_Hear..._

_Feel..._

Eyes widening, Xiaodan seemed much more aware. Like being struck by a bolt of lightening, everything came back to her. The visit to the Temple, training with Jianjun, seeing Chen, the man in black. Her feet rested on what she could only consider an invisible floor. With a shaky breath she scanned the vast emptiness. Disturbed that it only seemed to be herself and no one else. Hesitantly she walked forward, fixated on how the ground _rippled_ under her feet. Feeling a presence with her she glanced up, seeing a small ball of brilliant light floating through the air and to her. It circled her being almost playfully before moving on ahead of her. It waited once it was a certain distance away. Unsure of what else she could do, she timidly followed it.

It seemed like it was years before light slowly began to banish the remaining darkness and she was suddenly seeing what looked like stars in a galactic sea of blue. But at the core of this space was what nearly took her breath away. A enormous floating crystal of gigantic proportions, making her feel like she was in the presence of a mighty mountain. Larger than Everest. Smaller crystals seem to orbit it lazily like how planets orbit the sun.

"_Thou art here at last..."_ The little light went to the crystal and was unceremoniously absorbed into the massive object.

The Voice...the one that had haunted her for ages. Xiaodan's brows furrowed. Then it clicked. The source of all her distress for so many months was the massive thing in front of her!

"You!" She spat, her face heating up.

"_Yes. Be at peace, beloved child of Earth. I have reached across Time and Space to seeketh a champion worthy of the Blessing of Light...Twas my hope that I may bringeth thou or those of thine world to mine domain in look of succor." _The Voice rolled over her. It was soothing, maternal like a mother's and inflicted with an affection she did not understand.

"Who are you?" A question she has been asking too often lately. Even for her tastes.

"_I am_ _Hydaelyn_."

Huh...well at least a giant sentient crystal was polite enough to provide her a name. Unlike that man in black...but now that she had something (or what it someone?) to provide her answers. Questions spewed forth from her mouth.

"Why am I here? Why did you haunt my mind for months on end? Who was that man in black?"

A deep honey chuckled filled the space. "_I summoned thou to calleth upon thy aid." _

"My help? What could _I_ do when you seem to have powers of the divine?" Truly, she was baffled that a mystical rock was asking her for help.

"_Mine power wanes, thus powerless to end the threat. Darkness threatens the world of Hydaelyn. Thou has already encountered the man in the black robe. He is known as an Ascian._"

"An Ascian..." she repeated slowly, the word rolling off her tongue. But was the world she was talking about literally the same name as Herself? Was she a Godess of the world that shared her name with? This was one crazy dream...

"_His kith labour to bring a Rejoining.This must not come to pass...so many lives lost. Mine beloved children." _Hydaelyn mourned. _  
_

"Why not have one of your...children, help?" Surely someone from from their own world should be able to help instead of a complete stranger?

"_Only few of mine haveth the Blessing. Same for thy kith and kin on Earth. But thou has been chosen by the Crystal of Light after facing adversity, and I giveth thou my Blessing for thou have overcome hardship. Never waning, never submitting. Please...I beseech thee to help_ _them_."

She shook her head vehemently. "You expect me to simply accept this!? To fight battles for a world I know _nothing_ about!? What about my world? My _family?_" she fumed.

Hydaelyn was momentarily silent. Emotions such as sorrow and regret seem to radiate from the giant crystal, nearly bringing tears to her eyes.

"_With little power I had left within me, I guided thee to me. My time is short...and my power dwindles...the Dawn becoming Dusk. The Dawn must be ushered anew before thou can returneth._"

Xiaodan's throat felt constricted. Cold sweat forming on her brow as her body began to shake. The word of the Crystal sinking and filling her with dread. She reached up and pinched her arm harshly. There was no way she could be stuck here? Dragged against her will. Kidnapped by a _giant talking crystal_ in space. It just had to be a dream!

"This can't be happening. You mean you can't return me home?" Her voice was thick. Her lower lip trembling, truly terrified. What would her parents and grandparents think? Who would be there for Chen? Or Kuo? What about her shop? Her life?

"_I am truly sorry..._" She sounded so sincere. 

The nausea swirled unrestrained in her empty stomach. Her head swimming with half-formed regrets. Her heart felt as if it was pumping blood made of tar as it struggled to keep a steady beat. Her lungs froze, refusing to take in air as she sank to her knees. Her whole world, shattered into dust and swept away by the wind.

"_Send me back_..." she whispered. A tear trailed down her face as she looked up to the Goddess who had her at Her mercy. "I don't care_ how_. There has to be a way."

The beats of silence were nearly agonizing.

"_There is a way for thou to returneth to thy world..._" Hydaelyn answered.

A small kindle of dangerous hope ignited within her, eyes wide and expectant. At the same time...she knew what was to be asked of her...the reason for her summoning.

"_Form a covenant with me and bring forth the Dawn. For it is thy namesake. Cast down the bringers of Chaos and bring peace to Hydaelyn and the Thirteen. Upon my word, do this in mine name and with power restored...I shall deliver thee to thy home. Do not despair, sweet dawn. For a piece of thy home goes with you." _

Xiaodan's lips pulled down into a frown, then gasped. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out the gifts that Jianjun had given her earlier that day.

_A piece of home, you might say. For when the days grow dark and you are in need of a light to find your way home._

She let out a shaky laugh. The fish charm and prayer beads glinting in Hydaeyn's soft light. She clenched the pieces of home in her hands and held it close to her heart. That old man always knew something before she did. And for that she was grateful. The charm stirred courage within the shattered remains of her heart. If she were to help...if this was her best chance then...

"I do not like it...to have my hand forced like this..." She said, her voice growing stronger as she continued. "If defeating the Ascians is all that you need me to do! Then I will do it! But know that I do this for my _home_! My _family_! For _myself_! I don't care how long it takes, if you give me your word here and now. I will beat down every Ascian that stands in the way!" Staggering to her feet she grimaced. "Do what you must to me in order to assimilate me into your world. My body is your tool, my word is yours, this I swear!" She reached out a hand to the Crystal Goddess.

"_Thou has my word, beloved child. Thou shall be given new form, for thou current vessel is unable to channel the Aether of our world. Do not fear of what is to come, for I am always with_ thee."

With a flash of light, Xiaodan's eyes landed upon the familiar crystal she should have left alone in the forest. It hovered a few feet before her, beyond her reach. She gasped when light pooled at her feet and spreading out into elaborate markings. A circle formed around the turquoise crystal, entrapping it within the foreign design. The smaller crystal grew brighter and brighter until it shot a beam up into the abyss. It was nearly blinding in its radiance she had to raise her hand to block out the light. Was this the covenant? 

She didn't have too much time to dwell upon it as darkness started to form around her.

"_Farewell. May our next meeting be anon._"

Hydaelyn's voice bounced around in her mind as she faded away into the darkness, hand reaching out to the divine being.

Then she was no more.

* * *

Chirping. 

Lots of it.

Did she fall asleep outside somewhere? Why did it sound like there were a horde of crickets? Xiaodan moved, her fingers twitching but she felt so unbearably heavy. She let out a quiet groan of pain. She felt so sore. And her ears were ringing. Her eyes fluttered open, the world blurry and unsurprisingly dark. But not to the point where she was unable to make out shapes. Whimpering she moved her arms under her and pushed herself up, feeling like lead. Something tickled along her arms.

Eyes adjusting she noted that it was dark strands of hair that was tickling her.

Black, just like her own. Sitting back she was a bit befuddled. Everything seemed sharper? Her hearing seemed improved, her vision as well once it cleared. But she felt...off? She raised her hands to examine them. Smooth and a bit...dainty, with long slender fingers. A shudder wracked her body.

These were not_ her_ hands.

She ran her fingers through her hair, stunned by the new length and screeched when her fingers brushed something pointed attached to her head.

What the fu...?

Her fingers clasped on to what she realized were her ears. Her ears were pointed!? Like an elf of European folklore!? Was this the vessel that Hydaelyn so graciously gave her? Perhaps this was how the people of this planet looked? She stood, much like a newborn foal on shaky legs. She felt slimmer as well...like a willow. She didn't exactly like this new found change.

Couldn't a Goddess just given her a body identical to hers?

Her foot collided with something solid. Head tilting to the side she swooped down and picked up something that seemed like a weathered cane. The gnarled wood dug into her palms.

_A gift. Channel thy power into it to summon Stone and_ _Wind and Water..._

Yelping, she fumbled with the cane to keep it from dropping. Something that sounded suspiciously like laughter flowed through the air. Disembodied. How she _hated_ it. But the voices did not Belong to Hydaelyn. It sounded almost like children.

"Channel my power?" She echoed. She finally had some sense to take in her surroundings.

Around here were trees. Nothing but trees. So tall and a canopy so thick she could hardly see the sky above. She blinked owlishly, intimidated and impressed by how small this forest made her seem.

"Where am I?" She wondered.

"Why you're in the Twelveswood, Silly! Kupo!"

This time she really did scream. Swinging her cane that would impress any Baseball League player, she swung at the new presence behind her. A squeal met her ears, but with the lack of contact she could safely assume that she had missed her intended target. She raised her cane again above her head threateningly. 

"W-wait I didn't mean to scare you! Kupo!!!" The stranger stammered.

Halting her assault she narrowed her eyes at her would be possible assailant. Instead of a person as she expected, she was faced with this little white furry thing with a red pom-pom attached to their heads and was being supported by two little flapping bat-like wings. She blanched.

"W-What are you!?" She wailed, backpedalling away. She wheeze when she collided harshly into one of the trunks of the nearby trees.

The little creature's head titled to the side, a weird sound accompanying its movement. "Well, that's rude! Don't tell me you've never seen a Moogle before! Kupo!" If she wasn't so freaked out, she may have found the little crea...um...Moogle adorable as it huffed, clearly offended. It drifted towards her, more curious now than insulted. "That is strange though since you understand Mooglespeak. Are you sure you haven't seen a Moogle or did you hit your head so hard that a few Kupo Nuts got loose? Kupo?"

She had no clue about what it was going on about. She opted to remain silent, glaring distrustfully. It seemed to do the same until it started flailing its little arms.

"Oh! That cane! And the power I sensed within you! You're a Conjurer! Are you on your way to join the Conjurers' Guild in Gridania? Kupo?" It asked earnestly, suddenly chipper.

"Conjurer? Gridania?" She repeated. She rubbed her temple in frustration, already feeling a headache forming. Couldn't Hydaelyn given her a crash course in the world of Hydaelyn before sending her off?

The Moogle seemed distressed. "Y-you don't remember? You must have really hit your head hard! Where are you from?"

She opened her mouth to reply 'Denfeng' but stopped short. Her lips slowly pulling down into a frown. She didn't have time to contemplate on a tale when the creature was in her face. "This is horrible! Kupo! We can't leave a conjurer with no memory out here alone in the woods! It's dangerous!" Its little fury paws grabbed a few strands of her hair and started tugging. "Come! Come! We must go see Brother E-Sumi-Yan, he'll know what to do!"

Xiaodan protested loudly, demanding that it let go of her hair. But the furry little devil seemed to ignore her as it coaxed her along. When it seemed that it was not going to let go anytime soon, she fell silent. Instead, deciding to take in this new alien surrounding. Alien. A word she thought she would ever use. Foreign is one thing, like a foreign country. But to be on a planet that wasn't your own?

Absolute madness.

The little chatty Moogle led her to what seemed like a well used trail. She didn't know how long she followed the little creature for until exhaustion started to settle in. Taking a deep breath she leaned against a large boulder, nearly sagging against it. She grumbled out an 'ouch' when the Moogle pulled her hair a little to hard. "What are you doing, kupo!? We don't have time to waste, you can rest later!"

She snatched the little furry creature and held it to her chest, it squeaked and struggled in her arms, clearly not used to being held. The pom-pom on top of its head smacked her in the face several times. "I am tired, I don't remember the last time I slept." Honestly, it could have been a little over a day? How much time has passed since she left the Temple?

At her admission the little Moogle seem to calm down. It went slack in her arms, just quietly staring out into the woods. It attempted to ask her questions about herself but she remained silent. She had no interest in revealing anything, only lost in thought about those she left behind back on Earth. She wondered how they would react when the learned she was gone? Would they look for her? She was almost dozing when she heard the sound of gravel crunching under something heavy.

'Kweh!'

Xiaodan flinched, squeezing the little Moogle tightly to her. "O-ow! Not so hard, Kupo!"

"Sorry..." No she wasn't. Payback for her hair earlier. Down the road she spotted something large and yellow moving towards them. She gawped as she saw overly large birds pulling what seemed to be a carriage that was kept adrift by large balloons. How was that even possible? A man who was steering the cart slowed the cart down as he neared.

"What are you looking at, girl?" He called.

Xiaodan was a bit embarrassed for staring at the man's pointed ears. Was he the same thing that she was now? She awkwardly cleared her throat, "I am on my way to Griandia...but I'm afraid I don't know where I am." The man eyed her distrustfully, seeing the sorry state he was in his harsh expression seem to soften before gesturing with his head to the back.

"Feel free then to climb in. We're making our way there. I'll offer you a free ride, but just this once."

She brightened instantly, letting go of the Moogle in her arms. "T-thank you!" She bowed before rushing around the cart, mindful to keep a safe distance from the yellow birds before climbing in. There she found two young twins with white hair and pointed ears...and someone who looked human.

What...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading the first chapter! And I already appreciate the first Kudos from Jaen_Vendel and Bibah! 
> 
> So please leave a reiview and let me know what you think so far. I think it'll get better as the story progresses (also if anyone happens to know a Beta writer that can assist me with writing future content I can appreciate it cause two eyes are better than one). 
> 
> I also apologize if Hydaelyn sounds weird, I'm not exactly at her or Urianger's level of middle english so it'll be a relief when I don't have to freeform them so much lol. If I made any mistakes, please feel free to send me some corrections and I'll be more than happy to fix it! 


	3. Welcome to Gridania

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xiaodan arrives to the City-State of Gridania. A place filled with charming cottages surrounded by nature, but home to a people wary of outsiders. What should be her first steps? How does she keep her word to Hydealyn? The best thing she could do is look around and start somewhere. What was the Adventurer's Guild?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Thank you for sticking around with this story so far! I'm super excited to continue it especially after I just finally beat Shadowbringers so wow, so much feels going on right now. Again I should warn you that this would be following the Hero's journey and not always be fully centred around the relationship in the tags. I really want to develop her relationships with the Scions and other characters but when we do reach the icy lands of Cortheas, it'll be all the sweeter.  
Anyways, enough babel from me! Please enjoy and let me know what you think and comment below!

Xiaodan took a seat across from everyone else. All of them remaining silent and offering her no words of greeting. The two white haired teens were leaning close to each other, arms crossed and heads lowered. They seemed to be drifting off or lost in their own thoughts. The man on the other hand, dressed in an obnoxious shade of yellow as the birds, also seemed to be staring off into the woods. A bottle of what she assumed was alcohol, in his hand.

When she settled, she let go of the Moogle entrapped in her arms. It fled from her quickly, stretching its wings and tiny paws out.

"Oh thank goodness! I thought I was going to be trapped there forever, kupo!" It whined.

She only offered it a tired, apologetic, smile. The little creature flew about her head a few times before settling itself next to her and sat down on the bench. "Its best if you get some shut eye now! We have a few more hours until the cart reaches Gridania! Then I'll take you to see Brother E-Sumi-Yan, Kupo."

She didn't voice any protest, agreeing with this plan. Nestling herself into her seat her eyes fluttered closed.

She was out like a light.

She was unsure for how long she slept. But her dreams were plagued by Hydealyn. Her voice telling her to hear, think, and feel. She dreamt about her home, her family. Her dreams becoming haunted by the man in the black robes while floating in the empty void. The Ascian.

In her dream she became clad in light, her clothing transfiguring into long elaborate white robes and in her hand formed a elegant staff, ready to face her foe head on before nothingness consumed her once more. The last thing she saw was the masked man lunging at her like he did before.

"Oi!"

Xiaodan flinched, nose crinkling as she slowly came back to awareness.

Her eyes fluttered open.

"Y'all right, lass?"

She blinked sluggishly, gaze turning to the grizzled passenger in the corner who was eyeing her with some concern. "You were moanin' in your sleep an' sweatin' buckets besides."

Was she? She hadn't realized. She sat up a little bit straighter. She chanced a glance to the spot beside her but saw that her little Moogle friend was absent. A spike of fear went down her spine. She was left alone in a cart full of strangers and the only acquaintance she knew left her!

"That'll be the aether, I reckon. Some are more prone to the sickness than others. No need to fret, though. You'll soon get used to it." The man continued, oblivious to her internal turmoil.

Aether...? What was that? Could she get sick off the stuff? Was it contagious? If so how? Did they have vaccines in this world? By the love of her ancestors, she hoped so.

The grizzled passenger snatched the bottle resting next to him and took a hearty swig. Before she could open her mouth to question him something that sounded like a child's horn played out. Once. Twice. The third time made her turn her head. She gaped as she stared down two Moogles, one blowing a little horn while the other tilted its head in curiosity.

The one with the horn twirled around, its instrument disappearing into thin air.

"Feeling better, kupo?" It asked her.

Not sure how she should feel about this, she timidly nodded her head. The moogle she met in the woods was not among them.

The little creature waved its arms happily. "Aha! You can see us! I had a feeling you could, kupo!" It chirped. "We're Moogles, and we live in this wood!"

"Yes...I've met one of your kind before..." She murmured under her breath. She felt a twinge on her skull, remembering the little Moogle friend she made yanking her hair to bring her to the nearest settlement.

The smaller of the two drifted by the two white haired twins and stopped next to the grizzled passenger. It wiggled its little furry body, dare she think cutely, while the other one continued on. "Normal folks can't see or hear us, which makes you special, kupo!"

Xiaodan's brows rose. Really? Well... that explained why they were looking anywhere but at them.

"And seeing as how you're special, maybe you can tell us something."

"I'm not sure if there is much I can tell you..." She murmured to it quietly, making sure to not be overheard by the other passengers. "What is the issue?"

"The wood's been restless as of late, lot's of strange things happening. Have you chanced to witness anything suspicious, kupo?" It asked.

Considering she has been in this world for less than twenty-four hours she shook her head. Peaking at the other Moogle she had to do a double take when she small creature took the grizzled man's bottle and was proceeding to gulp it down like a champ.

She was both impressed and mortified. How could the man not notice his bottle floating in the air!?

"But of course you haven't, you've only just arrived." The Moogle lamented."Well, there's nothing for it, then-we'll just keep looking. Nice to meet you, kupo!"

She could only watch on as they departed, rejoining their Moogle friends further away. The grizzled man reached out for his bottle, smelling the scent of his beverage happily before bringing it to his lips. His eyes widened as he pulled the bottle away, turning it upside down. Not even a single drop was left. He looked around, utterly confused by how his bottle became so empty.

Xiaodan snorted and swiftly covered up her amusement.

The man blinked a few times before setting the bottle down and turning his attention to her. How he could just casually brush off his drink being gone, she'll neve know as he jumped to the topic of their destination. "Gridania's still a fair way off, in case you were wonderin'. Seein' as you're awake, how's about you keep me company til we get there?" He suggested. "Them young'uns don't much care for conversation, see."

The twins, even though they were mentioned, hardly looked their way.

She found herself smiling at the man, he seemed friendly enough. "Sure."

The man beamed at her in return. "Bremondt's the name, an' peddlin's me trade!" He announced brightly. He eyed her closely, cupping his chin with his thumb and forefinger. "As for your good self, judgin' by your unusual garments, I'd say you were one of them new adventurers. Am I warm?"

Her brows furrowed a little. Adventurer? Like...a person who was on an adventure? A traveller? She pondered over his question for a moment before giving a shy glance. "I suppose in in a way, I am." 

The man laughed, "I knew it! Goin' where ever the wind blows, seekin' fortune an' glory - now that's what I can livin'! So long as you can avoid dyin', I mean. Ain't no secret that adventurin's a risky business - these days especially." He rambled on. 

She blanched. What the hell kind of profession was he going on about!? Was travelling really that dangerous? What fame and glory was there to earn anyways? She tucked her hair behind her now pointed ear, shifting in her seat uncomfortably.

"What was it that first attracted you to it?" The man, Bredmondt, wondered. Staring at her expectantly.

She pursed her lips. She certainly wasn't there to seek out the stuff he mentioned. She perhaps needed power? She was there to defeat the Ascians after all, in the name of Hydaelyn. Asides from that, she didn't want to bring too much attention to herself in this world. It would be unwise to put herself in the public eye. Becoming famous would be more of a hindrance than a help. She was content to remain a nobody.

He took her pondering silence as her answer.

"Well, if you ain't inclined to tell, I ain't about to pry. Might be as ol' Bredmondt's a chatterbox, but he sure as hell ain't no busybody." Xiaodan wasn't sure what he was fully talking about as he continued, "When you arrive in town, you'd best enroll at the Adventurer's Guild - they'll set you on the right path."

Would they really though? She could only nod her head, a forced smile on her lips.

"And it wouldn't hurt to join a guild, neither." he added. "Gridania's home to a few, so if you fancy learnin' how to fight with a bow, a polearm, or spells, you should think about seekin' one out."

"Is one of them for...conjury?" She questioned.

Bredmondt's head tilted down. "Aye, there be a Conjurers Guild. Plannin' on puttin' that staff to use?" His hand motioned to her weathered staff.

She nodded her head. That was where the Moogle she met wished to take her. It was a good place to start if any. And she would stop by this Adventurer's Guild. It could lead to her earning the local currency; whatever it was.

"Just remember, though: there're more important things than fortune an' glory. Such as _breathin'_. Ain't no profit in bein' dead, an' that's a fact." He cautioned. 

Xiaodan nodded her head, taking his words to heart. New world, new rules. There was many things here that could possibly end her if she was not careful enough. Although, he did not exactly need to worry about her rushing to her death by searching for what he assumed most Adventurers sought for.

"Halt! Go no further!" A voice cried out.

Xiaodan scooted to the edge of her seat, having no luck of seeing who called out to them. Slowly the moving cart came to a halt.

"What's this then?" Bredmondt said. He looked over to his shoulder, no doubt eyeing the person who stopped them. Xiaodan's brows furrowed, her ears twitched as it picked up something that was getting closer at an alarming rate. A brief reflection of light caught her eyes and she cried out, raising her hand in warning.

"Be careful!"

Bredmondt looked back at her in alarm.

THUNK!

It took him a few moments but he let out a startled "Uwaaah!" as an arrow embedded itself into wood of the cart, mercifully not hitting any of them.

"W-what's going on!?" The carriage driver demanded frightfully.

"A skirmish has broken out up ahead with the Ixal! For your own safety, you must remain here until-"

Cries rang out from the wood, cutting him off. Breaking out of the treeline were some archers clad in leather and red clothed, a mask of sorts covering their face, they seemed to have pointed ears like her. They charged at something and she gasped audibly as some sort of humanoid creatures with swords and shields met their opponents, clashing violently. The things...the Ixal...looked like featherless humanoid birds. Their beaks opened, letting out harsh war-cries as they attempted to cut down their enemies.

"Bloody hells!" The voice, a guard, cursed. "We shall hold them here! Try to break clear!"

The driver didn't need to be told twice, with the quick snap of the reigns the birds flew off. Taking them away from the danger. Xiaodan watched as the guard ran off with lance in hand to join his comrades, eyes wide. With an impressive show of dexterity, the lancer lashed out, delivering a fatal blow to one of the Ixal warriors.

Everyone in the cart kept their eyes on them until they faded from view. Once they could no longer be seen and the sounds of fighting drifted further away, Bredmondt turned back towards her.

"That was too bleedin' close..." He sighed, he looked relieved now that they were safe. He reached forward and grasped the shaft of the arrow, giving a sharp tug to free it. "Nice of the Ixal to give us a welcomin' party, though, eh?"

"Where I am from, it would be considered a grievous insult." She quipped absentminded.

Bredmondt chuckled, "Jokin' aside, this won't be the last time you meet more feathered fiends, so just you take care, all right?"

"Of course." She promised, idly tracing the gnarled wood of her staff.

"By the way, this is your first trip to Gridania?"

She nodded.

He seemed to lighten up, "It is?" He chirped. "Then let this journeyed itinerant tell you the ins an' outs of your destination." 

And so she sat there for a long time, happily listening to any information he provided with much enthusiasm. The land she was in was known as the Black Shroud, an impressive forest that could possibly rival the Amazon back on her own world, with the capital city being Gridania. Eorzea, on the other hand, was either a nation or a continent. One she was afraid to ask more information about in fear of sparking some unwanted inquiries. It seemed much of the forest had suffered due to something called 'the Calamity'. She wondered what sort of event happened here in order to receive that name. But due to this, it led to the Ixal moving into the Shroud and causing all sorts of issues for Gridania.

But after a long talk and boundless questions, Bredmondt let out a happy sigh. "Ah, at long last! Behold Gridania, the forest nation blessed by the elementals!" He said with flourish. As the carriage pulled to a stop, Bredmondt got to his feet and gestured her to follow. Moving past the twins, he kindly assisted her down the steps and led her a few paces away to make clear for some workers who where beginning to move some merchandise to the cart. Again more humans. She eyed their ears, wondering why she had to have changes made to her body when she herself could have blended in just fine?

"An' here's where we part ways, girl." He rested his hands on his hips, gracing her with that friendly smile. "I'm off to the markets to deliver me wares, then it's back to the highroad for me." He patted his pockets for a moment and then pulled something out. He offered it to her. "Here, I want you to have this - by way of thanks for keepin' me company."

Hesitantly, she took it slowly and uncurled her fingers to see a ring resting on the palm of her hand. She gazed up at him, puzzled. She held it back towards him, stuttering. "Y-you don't need to give me this, it was an honour talking to you!"

He refused to take it back. "Keep it to be reminded of the first friendly face you've met here! An' think of it for good luck." He winked at her and waved, about to go. Then, he stopped. Looking at her from over his shoulder "Hey - you never did tell me your name, did you? Well, here's an idea. Become the sort of storied personage I can brag about havin' met, an' I'll consider us square." With that he took his leave. She could only stare and watch as he disappeared to the large crowds of people flowing in and out of the city gates.

She remained there for a long time, gazing at the gates that had a peculiar painting of a blue badger on it.

Her heart gave a painful twist at all the new and unfamiliar sights and sounds. She balled her hands into fists to hide the trembling as she took in the people. There were humans among the crowds, happily conversing with those who were a head or two taller with pointed ears. What made her stare the longest were the ones with the cat ears and tails. There were people at home who adored fictional human-cat hybrids, seeing them in the flesh really stumped her. Then there was the ones the size of human toddlers, also having pointed ears.

There were so many people of many shapes and sizes, an even more richer diversity than that of Earth!

Slowly she made her way into the city, placing Bredmondt's gift on her right forefinger. So entwined with nature it was, she wondered if this was what a eco-friendly city would have been like back on Earth if they ever got around to making it. Along side the gate was a large impressive river, further up stream a watermill spun lazily.

"You there! Yes, you!"

Xiaodan grimaced, eyes moving further up the path to see one of them lancers clad with a mask and green armour approach her. He pointed in her direction "Your face is not known to me. Newly come to the city, no doubt."

She nodded her head.

Was it just her or did she seem to be doing a lot of nodding lately?

"I am Bertennant, a Wood Wailer of Gridania." The pointed eared man stated. He jerked his thumb at himself, "It is my duty to protect our nation from her enemies while welcoming those who may yet prove her friends. Let us see which you are."

Oh Buddha, she hoped she wouldn't be classified as the former. The man rested his hands on his hips, clearly waiting for her to approach. Reluctantly she did so, clutching her weathered staff to her chest. Once when she was close enough, he began to address her. She had a feeling he was assessing her with his eyes behind that mask of his. 

"Another green adventurer, I presume?" He sounded bored.

"I...um...yes." She responded lamely.

He was silent for a few seconds. "I thought as much. We cannot allow strangers to wander Gridania unchecked and untested."

Xiaodan frowned. Unchecked and untested? Was this some form of immigration policy that they had implemented?

"Before you rush off and begin pestering every second citizen for work, I suggest you make yourself known at the Carline Canopy. That's the headquarters of the local Adventurers' Guild, in case you were wondering." He motioned to the rather large building that she was looking at earlier. "The Carline Canopy is the building you see behind me. Speak to Mother Miounne, and she will take you in hand."

With that he ushered her off as if she were a wayward child. Muttering to himself that he had other duties to attend too. He shook his head as she left him behind.

"That aught to be the shortest Elezen I've met, either that or adventurers are joining younger." He murmured.

Her brow rose. Elezen? Was that what they were called? She ran her finger along the pointed tip of her ear, lips pursed. Elezen. She tucked the word away in her mind, it would be wise to learn some of this worlds vocabulary for later. Sighing tiredly she shuffled her way to the Carline Canopy, her eyes roaming over the many gathering adventurers.

Unsure of who to look for, she approached a table of laughing patrons. A human, a cat woman, and a...Elezen.

"Excuse me!" She said, she stopped near the edge of their table.

Their laughter died down when they turned their attention to her. They seemed to study her for a moment before easy-going smiles graced their lips.

"Hello there, you must be new. Don't recall seeing your face in these parts." The cat woman crooned. Her smile was so large she could see that her canines were sharp and pointed, her pupils slit and alight with mischief.

"Yes. I just only just recently arrived." She said, a bit uncomfortable. "I was looking for a Mother Moiunne. Do you know where I can find her?"

The human took a long drink of his ale, licking his lips when he was done and gestured to a woman behind the counter next to a pair of stairs leading to a different floor. "Aye, she be the Elezen lass there. Go talk to her an' she'll set you up."

Xiaodan bowed politely. "Thank you."

Before she could leave the Elezen adventurer waved to get her attention. "Pray, what is your name?"

"Rén Xiaodan." She replied automatically without much thought. She shut her mouth with a resounding 'click' with how hard her teeth clamped against each other. Should she have given her name? Should she have come up with a new one?

The Elezen's brows shot up, curiosity lighting up in his brown eyes. "Tis a unique name in its peculiarity, Rén. Never hath I heard an Elezen named thus."

She could not provide him any answer and simply shrugged her shoulders while trying to stifle her annoyance by him just addressing her by just her family name. She allowed it to slide since he knew nothing of her culture...

Shit.

"Well. My name is Jomert. My companions are R'vhanye," He tilted his head towards the cat woman, "and Godric." The human man raised his tankard at her upon hearing his name. 

"It's nice to meet you." She responded, relaxing slightly.

"Are you a conjurer?" R'vhanye asked.

"Yes. I plan on seeking out the Conjurers' Guild once I've spoken to Mother Moiunne." Resting her staff against the ground, she idly drummed her fingers on the wood.

The cat woman's ears wiggled, "Ooh! Aren't we lucky, lads? We've been meaning to find ourselves a new conjurer to join us!"

Jomert. and Godric shared a look, the later frowning. "Aye, but she's green. I mean, look at her!" He grimaced, looking apologetic. "No offence."

Xiaodan blinked and looked down at herself. She wasn't as impressively dressed as them that was true. They looked a lot more seasoned than her with much more experience under their belt.

"None taken." She conceded.

R'vhanye rolled her eyes. "Yeah? But we were all green too at some point. We could at least show her the ropes." She leaned closer to Xiaodan, resting both her arms on the table. "I can even show you to the Conjurers' Guild. That would be in Old Gridania, an' you'd easily get lost if you don't know where you're going."

"An excellent suggestion." Jomert. agreed.

Godric scowled, muttering something into his drink before getting himself lost in his tankard. It sounded almost like a reluctant agreement.

* * *

Jomert watched the young Elezen female walk off after thanking them several times, bowing from the shoulders in an oddly charming way before rushing off to Mother Moiunne who was already giving a friendly maternal smile. It was always a welcoming site to see fresh blood joining the guild.

"She's very sweet, if not a bit shy." R'vhanye said. Her keen eyes never left the dark haired woman.

"Having a sweet nature means nothing in this business. She may very well meet her end." Godric pushed away his empty tankard, readying himself to go as he strapped his shield to his back and adjusted his sword's scabbard on his hip.

"Never hath I've seen an Elezen of her like. One may ponder if she is of Duskwight descent?"

Her skin was fair, as if it hardly met the kisses of the Sun. Her hair flowed down her back like black ink of a tilted piece of parchment. Her eyes were fox-like and had an icy greyish green hue like the first sprouts of plants in the snow. Or were her eyes brown? When the light hit them from different angles it made a new fascinating colour appear.

She was also uncannily short for one of their kind. Either she was very young or perhaps she had a mix of Hyur in her blood? It wouldn't be the first time there have been a hybrid mix among their people, but even then they were exceedingly rare. Even more so among the Duskwight who treasured seclusion.

"Hells if I know." Godric grunted, drowning down the rest of his ale.

"Don't see why that really matters, it's the person that counts!" R'vhanye narrowed her eyes at the two men. Jomert smiled slightly, looking somewhat abashed. Being of Wildwood heritage, even he can admit to holding some prejudice views towards his very distant kin.

When her business was concluded with Mother Moiunne, she returned.

"Are you ready to go to the Conjurers' Guild?" R'vhanye reached below the table, pulling out her long bow and strapping back on her quiver.

"Yes." Xaiodan nodded, a smile formed on those petal pink lips. "Although I was also instructed to _attune _myself to the Aetheryte and seek out a man called Parsemontret." Jomert could hear her pronouncing her words carefully, as if the names were foreign to her.

Strange.

He strapped his staff to his back. "Of course, we will take you to the Aetheryte first and then seekth Parsemontret. They are much closer than the Conjurers' Guild."

She looked grateful as she followed them out of the Carline Canopy. They led her to the Aetheryte plaza, her wide-eyed look of wonder making her seem nearly child-like as she took in her new surroundings. They moved to the side so she could come forth to attune to the crystal but she only stood there. Seemingly lost.

"Are you just going to stay there gawping or are you going to attune yourself?" Godric snap, seemingly impatient.

Jormert tsk'd in disapproval. But when she remained where she was, he took pity on her when a delicate flush darkened her cheek and ears. "Here, let me show you." Turning to the crystal he held his arm out towards it. "When you attune to an Aetheryte or Aether Crystal, you must channel your own eater to it. Once a connection is established, you can freely travel from destination to destination. It saves you from travelling countless malms to reach other Cities."

He beckoned her to stand next to him. When she was at his side she slowly lifted her hand towards the crystal, her brows furrowed. A frown pulled at her lips as she tried to find the connection.

He could sense the Aether within her responding, it moved almost sluggishly. Hardly stirring.

"Focus." He told her. "Close your eyes, it may yet help you centre yourself." He instructed. Wordlessly she allowed her eyes to fluttered close, he made a hum of approval. "Good. Now let go of everything and search for the energy dwelling within your breast. Everything consists of Aether. Man, beast, plants...Now, take a deep breath." 

She did as she was told, breathing in slowly.

"Hold it for four seconds..." When he was done with his mental countdown, he exhaled. "Now release."

She relaxed. Breathing deeply.

Excellent. She already had a fine grasp on meditation. The signature of her Aether flared to life. "Feel that warmth flooding your veins?" He questioned.

She nodded her head. "Reach out with it, and seekth the crystal. Intertwine your Aether with it and you will become attuned."

It took several minutes, but when she succeeded she shone brilliantly. She _radiated_ light, the crystal responding in kind as they established a connection with the other. But never before had he seen such luminescence emanating from one person. When her concentrated expression melted away she lowered her arm and took at step back, looking up at the crystal in awe.

"Well done." He praised.

Her cheeks flushed, looking quite pleased with herself.

R'vhanye patted her on the back, providing a sense of camaraderie. "Right! Now that we have that done, we can go to the markets and introduce you to Parsemontret." The peppy Miqo'te dragged the poor woman behind her, leading her away from the plaza. She pointed out the various sights and signs.

"Down this way the path forks into two. One leads to the Archers' Guild, my guild if you were wondering, an' the other leads to the markets!" She made a brief mention of needing to have her attune to all the other crystals in the city. Xiaodan graced the woman with a small, tentative smile. She turned over to them, eyeing their weapons. 

"What about you? Are your guilds in Gridania too?"

Godric let out a snort. "No, mine and Jomert's are in Ul'dah. He's a Thaumaturge an' I'm a gladiator."

The young Elezen gave a brief nod, soaking up the new information like a sponge. She continued to question them about their respective fields, seemingly interested in the ways of the Thaumaturge. Jomert was pleased to impart any knowledge of his craft to the curious woman. He could appreciate her vivid imagination as they spoke about spells. Especially liking the idea of being able to hurl a fireball or create shards of ice, much to his amusement.

He found himself explaining the process of how one could use one's own aether to cast sorcery.

"To become a Thaumaturge is a introspective process. To channel one's latent aether, it requires immense focus in order to cast spells. We have our staves or a sceptre to help serve as a medium to channel our aether." Displaying his staff he pointed at the glimmering stone embedded into it. "Most of our weapons hath a stone imbued with magical properties. It is what also assists us in battle." 

"Would I be able to become one too?" She asked, eyes glimmering.

He shrugged, "If you show an aptitude, mayhap you can. I believe you should stay true to your path as a conjurer." She visibly wilted, pouting like a child would. Seeing the sight made him chuckle. "For now." He added, enjoying how she seem to lighten up again.

"I'll hold you to it."

Indeed, he was certainly looking forward to getting to know her better.

* * *

The markets were enormous. People bustled to and fro, all of them browsing and buying goods. Some haggled and some simply paid the requested amount with this interesting currency called 'Gil'. Merchants called out to potential clients. Some even attempting to call her over to their stalls, which she would decline politely with a smile. R'vhanye was delighted by all the shops, buying herself a new pieces of jewellery that she swapped her old ones out with. 

Godric got himself a new blade and Jomert seemed content with his current equipment.

Xiaodan could only browse for now since she didn't have a single gil to her name. She doubted they would accept any kuai from home, not that she had any on her to begin with.

"There be Master Parsemontret over there, introduce yourself to him and he'll explain the markets to you." Jomert was kind enough to point out a gruff older looking Elezen man who was leaning against the wall, arms crossed and eyes narrowed as he watched the crowds. "Once you are done we will meet back with you anon."

Xiaodan watched as her companion joined his friends, chatting away as they ventured to see other goods. She turned back to the older Elezen who seemed to be eyeing her with interest.

Steeling her nerves she shuffled closer to him.

The old man sneered at her sudden approach. "By what right does a fledgling presume to address Parsemontret, master of the markets?"

She stared, deadpanned. What a rude man. Absolutely snobbish. Back in Denfeng, there was always a mutual respect between merchants and consumers. A special relationship that develops as one buys goods and services from them. This proved to be yet another difference between Earth and Hydaelyn.

"You think you can stroll in here, bold as you please, and demand my hard-earned knowledge?" The man barked out a harsh, mocking laugh. "A merchant does naught for naught, _especially _when dealing with would-be heroes." He smirked at her. "If, on the other hand, you had some tasty 'morsel' to curry my favour, then I might reconsider your request. Come now, this encounter reeks of Miounne's handiwork - and more specifically her _baking_. Don't look surprised, girl - I smelled that eel pie of yours a malm away. Hand it over! " 

Xiaodan felt her brow tic as she stomped on any anger that was brewing inside her chest. She recalled the homemade eel pie that Mother Miounne was so kind to give her before she parted. As if she _knew_ what she was going to be dealing with.

"_Of course_." She responded, her voice sickly sweet. Pulling out the pie from her pack, also something given to her by Mother Miounne, she held out the freshly made treat.

The Elezen man's face brightened considerably, making him seem much more younger as he eagerly took the pie from her hands. He took a deep breath, smelling the aroma of the baked good and his eyes fluttered in pleasure. "Mmm, the flaky crust - just divine." He sighed. The look of bliss was replaced by professionalism as he nodded his head in thanks at her. "Very well, I am a man of my word. Pay close attention, for I shall explain this only once." 

He pointed to the stalls where she could better equipment such as weapons and armour, all gathered up in one section of the markets. He then pointed out a place where one could find things such as potions and goods brought from the merchants of UI'dah. Overall, she was glad that the markets were rather straightforward and not so overly complicated.

"There is little more I can teach you with mere words. Go, peruse the stalls, and see for yourself what wares they offer. There is no substitute for firsthand experience, after all, and I am weary of talking...unless you have another eel pie?" He was staring down at her satchel with barely concealed hope. 

"I'm afraid not." She responded, shuffling back a little.

Parsemontret's scowl came back full force as she shooed her away. Once she was a bit further away from the unpleasant man she waited for the return of her acquaintances, content to observe the crowd for just awhile. She wondered how her family was doing....

"Rén! Did everything go well?"

She squeaked when her arm was taken hostage, wrapped up in the arms of a excited cat woman. She stuttered as the woman pressed against her side, a bit too close for it to be comfortable.

R'vhanye's ears perked up, a playful grin on her face.

"Get off her, she doesn't seem to like it." Godric, Buddha bless him, came to her timely rescue as he plucked the cat woman off her like one would do with a misbehaving kitten. R'vhanye's ears pinned back, displeased and her tail puffed up.

"I was only being _friendly_!"

"Oh, as if all Miqo'te like you are that welcomin'." The man muttered.

Miqo'te. Another word she would need to remember. She looked between Jormet, who just appeared, and R'vhanye. Elezen and Miqo'te. Did that make Godric human then too? Or did they have another name here?

A large hand landed on her shoulder, making her jump. She looked up at Jomert curiously as the Elezen led her away from the two bickering adventurers. "Come, let us away to the Conjurers' Guild."

"What about them?" She asked, she grimaced when she hear something that almost came out as a hiss from R'vhanye and a curse from Godric. 

Jomert's deep chuckle ran through the air. "They will catch up to us anon. 'Twould not take them long to realize where we went off to." He assured her.

She felt relieved when his hand released her. She gave a small nod as he lead her further from the markets. As they travelled through the city he pointed out various other places such as the Leatherworkers' Guild, Mih-Khetto's Amphitheatre, and the Whistling Miller. He was insistent that she attuned to every smaller crystal they came across. For more effective travel, as he simply put it. More like it was the city's equivalent of public transport.

When they arrived to the area that Jomert called Nophica's Alter he directed her to the entrance of the Conjurers' Guild that was carved out into a tree. 

"This is Stillglade Fane, home to the Conjurers' Guild here in Eorzea."

Xiaodan looked around the alter, watching ordinary citizens speaking with those who carried staffs similar to hers. Most of them seem to have a standard uniform of sorts and a pointed hat on their head. A man was asking for blessings upon his business. Another asking for help. It as almost as if this was temple of sorts, she kept on picking up the word 'Elementals' as if they were beings to be worshipped. Or did they offer piety to nature?

They walked their way into the guild through a huge natural corridor of rock that led to an open cavern. Approaching what looked like a receptionists' desk, a female Elezen clad in blue robes was waiting. She offered them a small smile as she offered them a polite bow.

"I shall await you over by that wall, pray join me anon once you're finished." Jomert said suddenly. He left her side to go to the place he indicated and leaned up against the wall, arms crossed. Suddenly on her own she shut down any nervousness she felt and approached the welcoming woman.

"You seek the secrets of conjury, adventurer?" She said once she came closer.

Xiaodan nodded her head, presenting her staff.

The woman's smile broke out into a full grin. "Then search no longer, for you have found your way to the Conjurers' Guild. It is at Miounne's request that you have come?"

"Yes. I am also here to see Brother E-Sumi-Yan." Xiaodan added.

The woman nodded, introducing herself as Madelle, before continuing. "Then allow me to provide you with an overview of what it is to be a conjurer. Conjury is the art of healing and purification. Its practitioners harness the power of nature, that they might bring about change in the form of spells. Primitive magic such as that once wrought by individuals known as mages—meaning those with the ability to manipulate aether—has existed since the dawn of time."

So...she was essentially a healer? Was that why R'vhanye was so excited about the possibility of recruiting her to her team? Were they unable to cast spells themselves? And by what Jomert explained about Thaumaturges, it seemed less likely that he could heal either.

Madelle kept on speaking, "It was not until some five centuries ago that conjury emerged from this shapeless agglomeration of spells and charms—an event which led to the founding of Gridania. In those dark days, the elementals would not suffer man's presence in the Twelveswood, forcing our forebears to make their homes beneath the earth, in the great subterranean city of Gelmorra. But their desire to settle in the Twelveswood continued to burn fiercely; time and again they sought to curry the elementals' favor. Unlike men and other creatures bound in temples of flesh, the elementals are beings of pure aether. Recognizing this, the mages of eld reasoned that their talent for aetheric manipulation might allow them to commune with these theretofore enigmatic entities. It took five long decades, but our forebears finally succeeded. Their reward: the elementals' permission to dwell in the Twelveswood. So it was that the nation of Gridania was born. Since that time, the elementals have taught us to live as one with nature, speaking to all Gridanians through the Hearers—those mages who are able to commune with them. And for their intimacy with the elementals, the Hearers would go on to attain greater mastery over the forces of nature. Thus did they conceive the art of conjury. I hope this has helped you gain a greater understanding of the Conjurers' Guild. Should you wish to delve further into the mysteries of conjury, then I urge you to consider joining our ranks. I can begin your initiation whenever you desire. Call upon me when you are ready to take the first step."

Xiaodan nodded slowly, a bit dizzy from the sudden intake of information.

"I...um...yes. Thank you for the explanation." She murmured. "But I do not really need to think much about it, I would like to request membership to your guild."

Madelle beamed at her, she knelt behind her desk. Xaiodan picked up the sound of shuffling and blinked when the Elezen placed a rather large book on top of the counter with a rather loud 'THUD'.

"Then I will need you to sign your name and fill out all the necessary documents!"

Xiaodan was provided with an ink pot and a very old fashioned quill pen. Daintily dipping the pen into the ink she signed her name, nearly blanching at the foreign letters she ended up producing rather than the more familiar characters she grew up with.

"Wha-?"

"Is something amiss?" Madelle's voice called, sounding concerned.

Xiaodan laughed, almost nervously and waved her hand dismissively. "N-no, not at all! Where else do I need to sign?"

The Elezen woman stared her down for a few moments before offering her assistance. It felt like ages to complete her registration until Madelle set aside the last page. "Thank you for joining us! We look forward to working with you." She chirped.

Xiaodan bowed politely, she spun on her heel to return to Jomert who was waiting for her patiently.

"There you are, kupo!"Rang out a familiar voice.

"Huh?"

Her vision was filled with white then the familiar visage of a Moogle invaded her personal space.

"Y-you!" She cried out.

The Moogle twirled in the air, doing that odd wiggle dance. "I'm so glad to see you've reached Gridania, kupo! I've been waiting for ages!"

For the second time that day she felt her brow tic, "You left me all alone in the carriage. When I woke up and you weren't there." Her tone was almost accusatory.

The little Moogle seemed panicked at the moment, flailing its little arms wildly. "W-wait! I only went on ahead to let Brother E-Sumi-Yan know of your arrival!"

She was almost disinclined to believe it until a rather young sounding chuckle reached her ears. Peering over her shoulder she was surprised to find a young boy there, and stunned by eyeing the pair of long thin horns sprouting from his head which stood out in contrast to his white hair and silvery eyes. 

"Kupo Kipp, is correct. He arrived several hours before you. I was much eager to see this 'amnesiac conjurer' he found in the Twelveswood." Those silvery eyes trailed up and down her form, appraising her. 

"Who are you?" She wondered aloud.

"Forgive me for the lack of introduction," the young boy said. "I am Brother E-Sumi-Yan, Guildmaster of the Conjurers' Guild."

She stared. And stared some more. This boy dressed in long black robes was the leader of the guild? He looked no older than perhaps twelve! His eyes seemed to twinkle with amusement.

"It would be little surprise if this was your first time seeing a Padjal."

Padjal. Another race here in Eorzea?

"But I can assure you that I am much older than you, child."

Was he!? She had to take a second look at him. Those who passed him bowed their heads in respect. His eyes, which were burrowing into her, shown with a deep wisdom and patience that she could easily recognized from any of the older monks at the Temple of _Sōngshān_. An older soul. She could almost see his true age through his eyes alone and when he saw her lips turn up in a smile, his lips pulled up as well. 

"Mostly those who encounter Padjal start questioning about our youthful appearances. I am heartened to see that this won't be the case with you." He seemed rather pleased. "Pray, what is your name?"

"Rén Xiaodan." She responded.

The little Moogle let out a happy sounding gasp, "You've remembered your name!?" It's cold nose pressed up to hers in excitement. "Oh, please well me what else you know!, Kupo!"

Trapping Kupo Kipp in her hands she pulled the excited creature away from her face, frowning. "I may recall my name...but I don't remember too much, sorry." 

No she wasn't. Well...she felt a little guilty for not being able to say anything truthful about herself. It was for the best though. The excitement died down, even Kupo Kipp's pom-pom sagged a little with its disappointment. 

"A pleasure, Rén." E-Sumi-Yan said. 

"Call me Xiaodan, please." She couldn't handle just being referred by her family name. 

A silvery brow rose. "Is Rén not your first name?" 

She shook her head. "It is my family name. Xaiodan is my given name, I don't recall much...but it'll make me feel better if you called me Xaiodan." And this boy....this_ man_, was to be her teacher. She knew that there was no way that he could replace Jianjun, but she hoped that she could somewhat connect with him on a similar level without growing too attached. 

"Xiaodan." He repeated. "If you don't mind me asking, where is your family?"

Her expression twisted into one of anguish, taking the Padjal but surprise as his eyes widened. "They're gone." Was all she could say and left it at that.

"T-that's so sad, Kupo..." Kupo Kipp sniffled.

The Padjal had a more sympathetic look on his face, almost grandfatherly, which made it odd considering his appearance.

"Come, allow me to introduce you to the guild. After that we can commence with your training." E-Sumi-Yan gestured to her waiting Elezen acquaintance who now had Godric and R'vhanye at his side. All of them staring at her. Jomert barely had a smile, Godric looked bored, and R'vhanye was beaming. The Miqo'te gave her an excited thumbs up.

"Best thank them for guiding you here." He advised, waiting for her with Kupo Kipp at his side.

Xiaodan nodded before striding to the group of adventurers.

"You're a member of the guild now?" R'vhanye asked, nearly bouncing on her heels.

"Yes, I'll be starting my training immediately."

"Good, then ya won't be as defenceless when you leave the city." Godric said.

"Indeed, I think you will make a fine conjurer. If you ever wish to travel with us once your training is concluded, then you may seek us out at the Adventurers' Guild." Jomert placed a friendly hand on her shoulder, patting it lightly.

She promised that she would look them up whenever she was ready to leave the city and hastily finished up her goodbyes before returning to E-Sumi-Yan.

She wondered how much conjury differed from Kung Fu. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I look forward to any reviews and thoughts! Happy Holidays! :D


	4. The Gridanian Envoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning conjury is not easy, but then again there was no such thing as magic in her world. Learning under the tutelage of E-Sumi-Yan, Xiaodan is finally getting the grasps on the arts of healing while learning to adventure in the vast realm of Eorzea. Though she never asked for renegotiation or fame within the bounds of the Twelveswood, it seemed that nodding her head too much would only cause her to get into unlikely situations. Such as suddenly becoming an envoy to one of Eorzea's City-States...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Thank you for coming again for the next chapter segment! And a special thanks to you Robmart for leaving the first review of my story! I really do hope that you're enjoying the it so far and that you'll continue to do so~!

Xiaodan pursed her lips, her eyes scrunching close as she channeled her aether. Concentrating. Casting. 

"Good...focus. Become aware of your surroundings. Become aware of nature. You are as unyielding as earth, a raging tempest, a tidal wave in the battlefield. These are the essential elements of conjury..." The voice of E-Sumi-Yan echoed.

With a cry she thrust her staff forward, the earth answering her call as stones launched and pelted her target. Each stone reached her attended mark with a rather satisfying crash. Flicking her staff once more a ball of slicing wind, _Aero_, surrounded her target. The controlled winds slashed relentlessly at its target. And for last she summoned a large ball of water. Flinging it at her opponent she knew that the spell was meant to bind them. 

When she was done the end of her staff planted into the ground. Her eyes narrowing at her imagined enemy, picturing the Ascian in its place. 

How she would totally love to toss stones at his stupid masked face. 

"Well done, Xaiodan." 

The young woman gave a rather pleased smile when she peered over at her tutor. He seemed impressed as he watched her _Aero_ spell finish off the poor training dummy (the thing toppled over when the wooden stand could no longer support it), his lips turned up with a bit of amusement. 

"I'm finding it easier to channel my aether this time around." She said, her tone light. 

"It heartens me to hear that. How is your progress with _Medica_ and _Raise_?" 

Xiaodan grimaced a little, strapping her staff into the holster on her back. "_Medica_ is much more easy to channel...and I'm afraid Raise takes me too long to cast. I hope sometime I would be able to learn how to cast it more efficiently." 

"Indeed. Do remember that what had occurred was not your fault. _Raise_ is a powerful spell, but only it could do so much for a person who await entry at Nald'thal's Gates."

The Padjal's silvery eyes shown with barely concealed sympathy, slight worry marring his deceptively youthful features. Xiaodan's eyes lowered to the ground. The memory of the man who was a part of the God's Quiver flashed within her mind. 

~_Flashback_~

_Her eyes stared up at the giant tree centered in the Everschade. She didn't think that coming across evil plans for a tree would land her in this situation. She could understand on how something could be symbolically significant to a culture, but to the residents of Gridania, the fate of a single tree that they lovingly refer to as the Guardian Tree was the only thing that kept the Twelveswood being...well...the Twelveswood. If it died then that term 'Hell breaks loose' would be taken in the very literal sense for the people of Gridania. _

_She turned her attention to the group of Ixal that gathered before the massive tree. Their arms raised up in reverence. _

_"**O mournful voice of Creation!**_

_**O mournful voice of** **Time!**"_

_They chanted. A giant Ixal, more decorated than the rest stepped forward. Their arms reached out, open as if to embrace something before turning to its fellow clansmen. It let out a dreadful squawk. _

_"Attend me, all!" He cried out. "To us, this forest, Tinolqa, belongs! Wisdom of Paragons, we possess! To our former glory, restore us it will! From this tree, a great crystal we take! Unto Garuda, an offering we shall make! Unfeathered ones and elementals, banish we shall! Our ancient home, reclaim we will!"_

_Her head tilted to the side. Crystal...like the one that she possessed? She didn't have to much time to contemplate who Garuda was when Lewin gathered his men around him and herself. _

_He spoke softly, delivering his orders. "First squad, left flank. Second and third, right flank. The rest, form the main host with me. It is high time we reminded our Ixal guests why we Quivermen are to be feared! This position is yours, adventurer. May the elementals keep you!" The leader of the God's Quiver clapped her back, giving her a swift nod of his head. _

_Giving her a nod of her own she brandished her staff and ran forward, leading the charge with Lewin and his men behind her. _

_With the water loudly splashing under their feet it drew the attention of the _ _bird-men. The leader's eyes widened with rage at their approach and gave out an affronted squawked. _

_" Interrupt us, you dare!? In your own blood, you shall bathe!" He screeched. _

_The Ixal scrambled for their weapons, ready to face the group of Gridanians head on. _

_"The enemy chieftain is mine!" Galfrid called out, notching an arrow. _

_"We shall engage the main flock!" Miraudont responded, his lance glinting menacingly in the sunlight. _

_Allowing Lewin and his men to pass her and confront the main enemy line, Xiaodan put all her focus into channelling her aether. With a shout she sent out a volley of stone to her targets. The sound of whizzing arrows and clangs of steel rang in her ears. The screams of pain and the dying squawks of the Ixal made her stomach turned. _

_No matter how long she had gotten used to adventuring, she never got used to the sight of death. Beastmen or otherwise.  
_

_Seeing Galfrid struggling to fend off the Chieftain with a rather nasty flesh-wound to his arm she cast a Cure on him. The God's Quiver archer grinned as he pulled his bowstring back and let loose an arrow with better efficiency as the wound on his arm closed.   
_

_"My thanks!" _

_She gave him a stiff nod. Eyeing the others and seeing them accumulating wounds she raised her staff, her aether swelled and answered to her call, releasing in waves of light. A resounding cry rang out through the ranks of the Quivermen and Wood Wailers as their energy seemed to be restored and their injuries closed. _

_When the number of Ixal seemed to be thinning more squawks came from trees. _

_"Another wave!? Where are they coming from!?" Galfrid cursed. Notching his arrow he released it into the angered Chieftain's thigh, barely managing to step out of the way of the dangerous weapon that swung at him. _

_"Protect the Guardian Tree with your lives! For Gridania!" A Wood Wailer roared, rallying the others. _

_Xiaodan felt the hairs of her neck stand on end. Ducking, she heard the 'swish' of something slicing through the air where her neck was and felt the breeze from the power put behind the blow. Eyes wide she firmly planted her feet on the ground, her old training kicking in as she mindlessly put her hands into the positions on her staff that Jianjun taught her. Turning around she raised the end of her weapon, hitting her attacker under the chin. _

_flipping the staff around she brought it behind the knees of the staggering Ixal and pulled towards herself. It shrieked when it fell onto its back, arms flailing as water splashed into its eyes and mouth. Planting her foot on its chest she rested the tip of her staff right under its beak, eyes blazing. _

_The beastman tensed, blinking out water from its eyes. Its taloned hand searching for his weapon lost in the water. _

_"Surrender!" She demanded. _

_"We never surrender to Unfeathered ones! Rob us of our homes you did! Filthy trespassers!" The Ixal's hand froze, giving up his quest for retrieving his weapon. The anger that burned in the beastman's eyes caught her off-guard with just how_ human_ it seemed. _

_"A solution for coexistence will never be achieved so long as you raid Grianida. If you would just simply _talk it out_-!" _

_The Ixal barked with harsh laughter, "We will know no peace so long as your kind remains in our lands. Harken to our words, Unfeathered One. We will not rest until every man, woman, and child are chased out. Obliterated! Our Lady will summon her winds, and kill every sing-hrk!" _

_The Ixal did not get to finish when a lance pierced its throat. Its words gurgled as blood gushed from its wound, the light leaving its eyes, glaring accusingly until it took a last shuttering breath. _

_Xiaodan's eyes widened, slowly trailing up the weapon to see the scowling face of Miraudont. _

_"Show no mercy to our enemies, _adventurer. _For they will show you none." The Elezen lancer jerked his weapon free, his glacial blue eyes behind his mask burrowing deep into her own. _

_"Do not lower your guard! The next wave comes!"_

_Not sparing her a second glance he rushed back into the fray, expertly throwing his weapon into his next victim with no hesitancy in his actions. _

_Xaiodan took a deep, shaky breath, steeling her nerves. Taking one last look at the deceased Ixal she went after the Elezen, staff raised and summoning more stone to do her bidding. The Ixal she brought down was not the last to aim for her, its brethren squawking that they must kill the healer, meaning her. _

_Her staff became more than just a medium to cast her magic as she fell into the familiar forms of Yin Shou Gun, a beginner's form, but still effective since the fighting styles of her home were unknown to the beastmen of Eorzea. The Wood Wailers that gathered around her were good at drawing attention away from her, some even complimenting her style as they bolted passed. _

_"Never saw the likes of that! D'you take any students?" One asked, the Hyur momentarily attempting to mimic her technique before another Ixal charged in with a flailing sword. _

_"Now is not the time for play, Edir! Ask her later!" _

_"Sorry!"_

_She pointed her staff upward to cast another _Medica_. The relieved sighs echoing through the air as her allies continued their assault. _

_Soon the tides of battle were turning in their favour. _

_"Wisdom of Paragons, almighty is! Perish, unfeathered ones shall! Creature of the abyss! Mine enemies, strike down!" The Chieftain chanted, slamming his weapon into the ground. Galfrid staggered back when a dark rift seem to tear into the air. A monstrous creature crawling out from the darkness, is leathery bat-like wings beating to keep itself air born.  
_

_It reminded her of the mythic creatures called gargoyles. _

_"A voidsent!? Th-This bodes ill!" Galfrid stuttered, his bow lowering. _

_Xiaodan shuddered when the beast turned its gaze to her. Raising her staff defensively she eyed the creature warily. "Take care of the Chieftan! I'll take care of this thing!" She wasn't sure how she managed to sound confident but the men and women around her worked to push the Ixal away from her, forming a ring of sorts almost. _

_The maw of the voidsent opened, it let out a screech as it lurched at her. Its claws extended, ready to slice her into bits, reminding her of a starving tiger with how vigorously is swiped at her. She batted each attempt away, her senses tingling and nearly seeing red spots on the ground that she had learned to avoid very early on as it fired beams of dark energy at her. _

_She launched stone repeatedly, watching as the creature became worn down with her assault. _

_Galfrid let out a cry of victory as the Chieftain collapsed after being struck with a well aimed arrow. Xiaodan payed for her momentary lapse in focus, hissing when the claws of the creature sliced into her side. _

_Bringing up her staff she slammed the head of it into its head, stunning it. _

_"Stubborn bastards..." Miraudont cursed, taking one of the last few Ixal down. He turned in her direction, his tone fierce despite his ragged breathing. "You must not...fail...!" _

_Making use of the creature's disorientation she cast Medica, sighing as the burning in her side dulled. With the last of the Ixal slaughtered; Lewin, Miraudont and Galfrid jumped into the fray to help her take down the voidsent.  
_

_The creature shrieked in pain as arrows punctured its skin, Miraudont's lance stabbing through. _

_As it got weaker, Miraudont's strikes became more brutal, having a sense of impending triumph. "Hold fast! We almost have him!" _

_With one good aim, Xiaodan cast _Aero_. Watching as the creature succumbed to the biting winds. With a final cry the creature toppled to the ground, its form bursting into a dispersing cloud of dark aether. _

_A collective sigh or relief rang out in the clearing. Everyone seemed to being sighing a lot..._

_Lowering her staff she scanned her comrades and was pleased that most of them were unharmed. A God's Quiver Bow approached her, a pleasant smile on his lips. She returned the smile as she spotted Lewin and his men leaving, the leader of the Quivermen tipping his head in her direction as he passed by. _

_"Impressive work, adventurer. The Bowlord bids you hold this position. Enemies may yet lurk near, so stay on your guard. We go to bolster the left flank, where the battle yet rages."_

_Xiaodan felt her shoulders relaxing, secretly glad that her part in the fighting was over. _

_"Of course. Is there any wounds that I can heal before you go?" She asked politely. _

_The archer shook his head and offered her bow. "None that requires immediate attention. You have well earned your rest. If all goes well, you will only need to stand guard and nothing more." _

_She nodded her understanding as the lancer rounded up his associates, they took their leave. _

_She watched them all go through half-lidded eyes, leaning on her staff for support. Fishing her hand into one of her pouches she pulled out a vial of Ether and brought it to her lips, taking small sips and cringing at the bitter taste. The liquid sent pleasant tingles through her body as it replenished her aether. _

_Her moment of peace did not last very long. _

_Xiaodan's empty vile slipped through her fingers as a familiar sound of a portal tore through the fabric of reality. _

_"The source of her strength becomes clear...You may have bested the golem, but you will not fare so well this day." _

_Her head snapped into the direction of the voice, her lips pulling back into a snarl at the sight of black robes, and the donning of a equally black mask. Although the mask on this man was different and clearly not the same person she encountered on her own world but she could not help venomously spitting out the word, "_Ascian_." She should have know it would be then to send that damn golem several weeks ago. _

_The man in black seemed taken aback. _

_"You know what I am." He drawled, head tilting to the side. She shuddered as she felt his eyes scrutinize her, as if seeing her in a new light. "No matter..." The man dismissed. Raising his hand his voice echoed through the trees, dark aether surging around him. "**O mournful voice of creation! Send unto me a creature of the abyss, my thrall to command, that I may smite mine enemies!**"_

_Her eyes widened, realizing that the man was attempting to summon._

_She raised her staff, shouting as she sent a large stone his way. It bounced harmlessly off a erected barrier. A hole of darkness formed on the ground an a large grey claw burst forth, a creature much larger than the voidsent crawled out from nothingness, its lips pulling back to show jagged teeth. _

_"Your very being imperils the plan. You cannot be suffered to live." The Ascian spoke. _

_"Likewise. You and your kind are in my way." She replied coldly. Her eyes burned as they drilled holes into her target, she could feel the thrum of s_omething_ awaken in her. "You Ascians are what stands between me and home. I will fulfill my oath, so I must thank you for sparing me further trouble in finding ways of hunting you down." _

_The cloaked man scoffed. "You will not live to see the dawn, child." _

_No further words were exchange between the two as the creature fully came into existence, blades appearing in its hands. The creatures wings flexed as its beady eyes searched the clearing before landing on her. _

_Mouth opening it screeched and rushed forward. _

_"Soon, you shall take your vile gifts to the grave!" _

_Ignoring the man she went on the defensive, studying her new enemy as it swung its blades at her. While more refined than the void sent, it still acted like a beast. Drool dribbled from its mouth as it snapped at her, its teeth clacking together loudly. _

_Summoning wind she cast _Aero_, the winds causing slow damage over time. _

_With a burst of speed the creature came upon her, one of his blades coming down to cleave her in two. Raising her staff she grunted as she strained under the force of the blow, her knees nearly buckling under its sheer strength. _

_A lance soared through the air and pierced the creature's hide. _

_It shrieked in pain, it dropped one of its blades, its now free hand grasping the shaft and yanked out the offensive weapon. _

_Splashes of water reached her ears. _

_"I've got you!" _

_The Hyur Wood Wailer from earlier, Edir, pounced. The man's feet landing on the creature's thigh before launching himself, his fist connecting solidly with its jaw. _

_The creature stumbled back, dropped the lance and it cradled the injured side of its face. _

_Edir landed in a crouch, his hands snatching up his weapon before coming to her side. _

_"Are you alright?" He questioned, the brown eyes behind his mask shined in concern. _

_Xiaodan grasped onto the back of the man's armour, yanking him out of the way of the deadly blade. "What are you doing here!?" She demanded. Staff in air she raised a weak barrier, cracks forming on the bright surface as the creature bore down on it. She had yet to learn how to keep an effective barrier for long...she could feel it draining her aether the longer she held it up. _

_"I was on the way to aid in bolstering the right flank. As I made my way I've heard the monster from a distance and came to investigate. Glad I did, can't have my future teacher dying on me!" _

_She stared at him in disbelief, if she didn't have to hold up the barrier she would have slapped the boy silly. _

_A loud crack made her wince. _

_"I can't hold this for much longer. Get out of here while you still can!" _

_"And let you battle this thing alone!?" Edir said, mortified. _

_Xaiodan released the Wood Wailer, throwing up her other hand in a near futile attempt to hold her shield. "Go..." She growled, strained.  
_

_Her barrier shattered like breaking glass, the creature's blade slashing her shoulder. Xiaodan's breath hitched, unbearable pain going down the length of her arm and back. Edir was quick to act, his lance jabbing repeatedly at the creature, drawing it away from her. She hissed when its blade pulled from her flesh as the creature pursued its new target. She fell onto her knees, gasping as her nerves seemed to burn. _

_The Ascian let out a harsh bark of laughter, joyous. "Writhe! Writhe as the venom eats its way through your veins!" He chanted, clearly enjoying her pain. _

_Xiaodan's nostrils flared as she took deep calming breathes. Raising her hand to her injured shoulder, she chanted a spell of healing under her breath. Her eyes hardly focusing on the battle raging between the Wood Wailer and the monster. _

_The Ascian stalked around the outskirts of the fight, thin lips upturned with a smug grin. His head tilted to the side, his attention locked on the young Hyur. _

_"I find your efforts entertaining, boy. But I have suffered your presence long enough, you are in my way." The metal claws on his hand glimmered in the sun, dark aether pooling around him. _

_"Edir-!" She started to warn. The Wood Wailer, meanwhile, raised his lance to counter the blow from the beast. Unknowingly leaving himself open. It all seemed to happen in slow motion to her..._

_She didn't hear anything, she could only see as the Ascian fired his spell. Black spikes, almost like arrows, impaled the man from behind. Blood spewed from between the Hyur's lips, brown eyes wide. Those confused orbs found their way to her, his lance slipping from his fingers as he crashed to his knees. _

_Edir fell over, the blue water around him becoming tainted by red. _

_She stared at the unmoving man. She stared and stared. But no matter how much she willed it, he didn't get up. _

Hear...

Think...

**Feel**...

_Her magic came to life. Flaring up as if a firecracker had gone off and the wound in her shoulder sealed completely shut as her mind seem to simply turn off. Her blood had drained from her face, eyes wide and mouth agape. She shook her head in disbelief. Edir was alive. He had to be, she had to get to him. _

_Her frame shook, momentarily incapacitated, unable to comprehend what had just occurred. Refusing._

_"How is this possible...?" The Ascian said, stunned. _

_The Conjurer took a step forward. Her eyes flashed with indigence and anger when the shock wore off, much like lightning on a pitch black night. Her shaking frame moved closer to the masked man. He took a half step back, gulping nervously in response. The look of burning animosity was developing in her hazel orbs, and she could see that he could tell he was likely the root cause of the problem._

_A mistake that he would not be able to take back. _

_"You..." She rasped. "I'll _end_ you..."_

_Her spell came quick, a large stone the size of a boulder sailing through the air and pelting the beast that stood in between her and her target. _

_The monster yelped, clutching its side. _

_Aero was next, the winds cutting more savagely, fuelled by her rage. _

_Xiaodan hardly registered the sound of splashing water as two figures joined her side. A Hyur woman in red and donning a mask that covered most of her face. Her hands were held up, holding overly large brass knuckles (if they were even called that), in her hands. _

_"In the nick of time! Looks like you could do with a hand! Hurry it up, Papalymo!" The girl chirped, Yda...if she recalled correctly, bouncing on her feet lightly. _

_Papalymo, a small, but well-dressed Lalafel unhooked his staff from his back. His gaze turned up to the Conjurer who had yet to fully acknowledge them. "I trust you won't object to our assistance!"_

_The Ascian tsk'd, his brief unease melting away. "Unwelcome guests... No matter, all shall fall before me!"_

_He waved his hand towards them, compelling the beast to charge at his foes. Yda, with an impressive surge of speed rushed out to greet it, grinning as she squared off with her foe. Her punches and kicks were powerful, dodging in time to avoid Papalymo's spells. It was clear that these two have been together for a long time if they were able to fight so fluidly together. _

_Keeping her Aero spell on the beast she casted Cure whenever it was required of her, helping to wear down the monster. _

_Thanks to the joint effort...and that of Edir from before, the beast was starting to slow down. Its wounds oozing dark blood. _

_"Whence comes your strength!?" The Ascian demanded, his hand shooting up to raise a barrier to avoid Xiaodan's well aimed stone. _

_Yda delivered a series of punches, the beast staggering under her onslaught. "Come on! We're almost there!" She encouraged. _

_Finally the monster was taken down, with a final cry it faded into a cloud of aether. The group's eyes turned on the Ascian who scowled. Out numbered three to one the dark being did not stand a chance. Singed by Papalymo's fire, bruised by Yda's fists and Xiaodan's stone. _

_Rushing in to the enemy the Conjurer raised her staff, trusting forward with a war cry she hit the Ascian in the center of his chest. The man sputtered, winded and clutching at the point of impact. She gave him no quarter as she spun, her hands changing position on her staff and brought it down brutally on the flesh between his neck and shoulder. For extra effect she kicked him square in the masked face, the bottom of her boot digging in. _

_He fell onto his back. _

_"Spell incoming!" The Lalafel warned. _

_Xiaodan skipped away, feeling the searing heat of the fire that consumed her foe. _

_When the last of the fire disappeared the masked man laid there, staring up at the sky. He wheezed, struggling to draw breath. _

_"Unnngh... That the wisdom of the Paragons should be brought low...by mere mortals..." He croaked, pained.  
_

_They group witnessed his struggle, not bothering to assist him, and then his chest stilled. _

_Xiaodan watched on, unblinking as she was joined by the two she met several times. _

_"Paragons..." Papalymo echoed. _

_"That's what I heard." Yda chimed in, she attached her weapons to her hips and proceeded to dust herself off. _

_The small Thurmaturge sighed, his hand cupping his chin. "The Bringers of Chaos...or Ascians, to give them their proper name. It would seem our suspicions were correct—it is they who have been manipulating the beast tribes." _

_She didn't bother to tell them that she had already knew of their existence, feeling that it would bring unwanted questions that she did not have time to answer. Turning on her heel she rushed, ignoring their questioning looks as she slid onto her knees to the fallen Wood Wailer. Her hands fumbled, pulling at his armour until his neck was exposed and pressed her fingers against his neck. _

_A small and weak pulse. _

_"Who is this?" Yda came up from behind, her hands clasped in front of her chest. _

_"A fool who didn't listen. He's still alive." She responded, relieved. She ran her hand over the young lancer's face, deftly removing his mask. Buddha...he was so young. Nearly as young as..._

_She banished the thought from her mind. Gripping her staff in her hand she began to channel her aether into it, focusing on her intent to heal, silently pleading with the Elementals to aid her. _

_"Wait, are you attempting to _Raise_?" The Lalafel questioned incredulously. _

_"Papalymo..." Yda murmured. _

_The duo hovered around her, giving her some space to work with as they watched soothing light worked its way into the wounded man. _

_"Xiaodan, are you unharmed!? Had I known this creature was near, I would have sent men, not called them away!" Lewin called, he and his Quivermen closing the distance between them as they rushed back into the glade. _

_Xiaodan's lips pursed, unable to come up with a response. They should be worried about Wood Wailer...not her. _

_"Oh no..." One of the Quivermen moaned. They took off their mask, rushing to the Wood Wailer's side and knelt down. _

_Xaiodan spared them a glance, familiar brown eyes took in the damage of their downed comrade and she realized that they were in some way related. Same nose...same eye color...._

_"Do you know, Edir?" She said, her voice a tired whisper. _

_The young Hyur boy looked up at her, his face was drained with a gaunt expressionless stare. He nodded his head slowly, "He's my brother." _

_The awful hollowness, the waves of wretchedness threatened to engulf her mind, body and soul. She was no stranger to grief, for she had grieved for her family. Her world. She was feeling grief for the Wood Wailer boy who was dying, trying so desperately to save. In a sense she was mourning...what if that had been _her _brother?  
_

_Would Hydaelyn be so cruel to let him die?_

_Xiaodan and the Quiverman fell into silence, Papalymo and Yda speaking with Lewin in the background. As time went on though there was no significant improvement to Edir's condition. _

_"How did it happen?" the Quiverman asked after what felt like an eternity, his voice sounding strained. _

_"He was protecting me from a summoned beast...but it left him wide open for an attack from behind. I was injured and I couldn't prevent the Ascian from..." She blinked, clearing her blurred vision. _

_The Quiverman stared back solemnly before silently scoffing, looking down at his brother with a sorrowful fondness. "That sounds like something Edir would do. He always got into trouble, rambling on how its his duty to protect the people of Gridania." He gestured to her. "Even adventurers like yourself once they signed up with our Guild."_

_"V...Varin...?" _

_Their gaze snapped down, meeting the unfocused eyes of Edir. His glazed brown eyes stared up at the sky. The Quiverman, Varin, let out a breathless laugh and grasped Edir's hand. _

_"Brother! Fool of a man you are! You're a mess, what would mum say if she saw you?" _

_"Be mad no doubt..." Edir replied, voice slurred. "Varin..."?_

_"Yes, Edir?" _

_"Is she alright...? The Conjurer? I...I'm afraid I can't see anything...it's so cold...and dark...and yet I feel no pain..." The Wood Wailer's fingers tightened briefly around his brother's hand.  
_

_"She's here, she's safe. She's trying to heal you right now..." Varin said. With his free hand he ran his finger's through Edir's wet locks, smoothing it back. _

_Edir's lips curled up, looking relieved. _

_"I...I'm glad she's okay...although, I regret I won't be able to learn those moves from her...it was rather beautiful." _

_She did not like the way his was talking. "You will be fine, you'll be healed and you'll be with your brother. I'll even teach you when you get better." Her hands shook, her stores of aether dangerously approaching a state of emptiness that would surely throw her into a state of aether sickness from having too little aether...._

_Something that the Lalafel Thaumaturge could sense. _

_"Stop this at once! Any more and you will perish along with him!" Small hands were grabbing at the hood of her robe, tugging insistently. _

_"I can heal him!" Xiaodan snapped. Stubbornly she refused to budge. Her vision blurring when something wet and warm dribbled from her nose. Drops of red falling on Edir's armour. _

_"Twelve damn it all! Yda, help me restrain her!" Papalymo cried. _

_The young Hyur woman hesitantly did as she was told, her arms looping under Xiaodan's shoulders. Both of them tugged and pulled, fighting the girl who refused to simply move. _

_Her heart nearly stopped in her chest when her spell flickered, fading as her concentration lapsed. _

_"Don't touch me! If you would just let me-!"_

_"Your magic can't do anything for him! Try as you might, he is already at Nald'Thal's gates. You are only prolonging the inevitable!" Papalymo chided, as if he were scolding a young child. _

_Xaiodan's nostrils flared, her teeth bared. _

_"It's alright..."_

_She looked down at Edir. His head titled in her direction, his brown eyes unseeing but it almost seemed that he was looking at her. He looked serene, accepting that his fate was to die that day. _

_"But-"_

_"No." He murmured, effectively silencing her. "I am at peace with this...I'll become one with the lifestream...we do not get to choose when we go...but we must accept it when the time comes." His hand squeezed his brother's. "Varin?"_

_"Yes, Edir?" His brother asked, his lower lip trembling. _

_"Tell mum, sorry...I won't be able to make it home for supper tonight...and that...don't mourn me...I'll be with you all, here in these woods..." _

_Varin nodded his head, stumbling over his words as he made his promise._

_Xaiodan cried out when she was dragged away. Lewin and some of his Quivermen decided to assist. Her hands clawed at the air as she tried to scratch and bite at the offending hands taking her away from her patient. _

_"Edir!" _

_Her feet clambered for purchase on the slippery rocks, only to have someone knock her feet out from under her. _

_"Xaiodan, please!" Lewin begged, leaning back to avoid a wild swing from her arm. _

_She could save him! She could save someone's younger brother, she could save her bro-_

_"Stop!" Vanir shouted. _

_The struggling stopped, everyone eyeing the young Quiverman. Xiaodan's eyes followed his hand as they ran over Edir's face, closing his unblinking eyes. _

_Her breath hitched when the man looked at her and simply said, "Thank you."_

_Her rage sputtered out of existence like a dying flame. Her expression, once so desperate became a blank canvas to save face as everyone studied her closely. _

_Lewin and his men let her go, then Papalymo and Yda. No longer held back she finally stood. Her feet splashing in the water as she shuffled her way back to Edir's side. _

_And there, now cradled gently in the arms of Vanir, Edir laid. He simply looked like he was sleeping. She knew better though...she watched his chest for any moment. For any sign that he still draws breath, but his body had that unnatural stillness as Death laid claim. _

_She remained there long after they removed Edir's body, after Lewin and his men left, long after Papalymo and Yda left. _

_It was only when she was stumbled upon by Jomert and his friends did they manage to convince her to leave the glade. _

_~End Flashback~_

Her smile was rather strained. She could remember that after Jormert had guided her to an inn room at the Canopy she was visited by the Elder Seedseer, thanking her for her service to Gridania and offering her condolences for the loss of Edir.

Despite what had happen, the Padjal had offered her to become the Emissary of Gridania and be a representative of her people. She had explained to the woman that she did not deserve such honour but the Padjal smiled and convinced her to reconsider.

"I think that is enough training for today." E-Sumi-Yan said, pulling her out of her thoughts. "We wouldn't want you to be late for the ceremony."

Xiaodan lowered her head in understanding. Going to gather her stuff and picking up the Monoa mask that she had recently acquired. Exchanging farewells to the Guildmaster she left, idly walking through the city until she made it to the Adventurers' Guild, greeting those who recognized her in the streets.

Mother Miounne was at her usual spot behind her desk, happily chatting away with some new and returning adventurers. Her matronly gaze fell on her and her eyes seem to brighten. 

"Xiaodan!" She greeted. She politely excused herself before coming over to her, giving the young woman a hug. Xiaodan felt the tips of her ears growing warm as she stared down at the ground, offering a shy greeting.

"Oh! I see you have the Monoa mask!" The Elezen woman said, voice giddy. "All that's left is to participate in the ceremony. Perchance you are feeling nervous, but never fear—despite all the pomp surrounding the role, there really is nothing to being Emissary. All you are required to do is wear the mask, stand up straight, and look dignified. The more involved aspects of the proceedings will be handled by others. Simple, no?" Xiaodan's face pinkened when the woman started to brush down her clothes from imaginary dust, doting on her like a mother would. "The ceremony will be held at Mih Khetto's Amphitheatre. When you are ready, make yourself known to the caretaker there—a woman named Estaine. Oh, and be sure to wear your mask or she may not recognize you. Now, off you go, Xiaodan, and good luck." Miounne spun her around, and much to her horror, tapped her on the arse to get her going.

Xiaodan sputtered, wanting to get more words in but the woman was already sauntering off to return to the adventurers she was chatting too.

"Twould seem she does not wish to take up more of your time."

Xiaodan glared over at Jormert who at least had the decency to cover his laugh with a cough. Not so much for R'vhanye and Godric who got a kick out of her misery.

The Miqo'te woman grinned, her ears wiggling on top of her head. "Ohhhh, to be the Envoy! It's so exciting! Getting to see Ul'dah, with all their shops-" The men rolled their eyes. "-and Limsa Lominsa with the smell of the sea on the wind!" The girl sighed, eyes glazed with nostalgia. 

"Yeah...Limsa...a city of booze and cutthroats." Godric muttered.

"Oi! The Admiral does her best to run the place!" R'vhanye slapped the Hyur's arm, the man mouthed 'ow' as he rubbed the offended spot.

"Will you be there for the ceremony?" Xiaodan asked, used to their antics by now.

"You best believe it!" R'vhanye chirped, looping her arm through hers. "Let's go now before we're late! I also want to have the best seats!"

"We best make haste then." Jomert agreed.

Together they walked to the Amphitheatre, reminiscing their time together through several places they have explored together. 

As they got closer, R'vhanye insisted that she help put on the mask. Xiaodan relented and allowed the girl to do as she pleased. Once it was in place she blinked, not enjoying how much of her vision was limited by having to peer out through the slits in the wooden mask. How on earth did the Wood Wailers and Quivermen function with them?

Near the entrance of the Amphitheatre, which had already gathered an impressive crowd, a blonde Elezen woman approached her.

"Ah, you must be the Emissary."

R'vhanye's hand patted her shoulder. "That she is! She's all ready to go, Estaine!"

The blonde smiled, looking pleased. "I see you have come prepared. That is well. I have been instructed to escort you to your place. Please follow me." She casted a brief glance to her companions. "And feel free to join the rest of the crowd and await the ceremony."

Her friends were quick to give her a bow before she was ushered to another area. There, the Elder Seedseer awaited. The corner of the Padjal's eyes crinkled as she smiled, adding some age to her forever youthful looks.

"My friend." She bowed, Xiaodan bowed in kind.

"Elder Seedseer."

"It lightens my heart to see you. Full glad am I that you've accepted my request to bear my message to our allies." Kan-E-Senna shifted, resting some of her weight against her beautiful staff.

"It is the least I can do for the nation that has taken me in." She responded, humbly.

And for giving her the means to leave the Twelveswood. By using this opportunity she had no doubt that she would increase her odds for finding more Ascians. She felt tired of her surroundings, feeling like she was making no progress in the quest that Hydaelyn had set her on.

She just wanted to go home.

"We have chosen you as you have chosen us when you first came to our woods, lost as you were. Kupo Kipp is happy that you have made yourself a home here." Kan-E-Senna said, she gestured Xiaodan to follow her as Estaine announced that everything was ready. "Let us begin shall we?"

Following after the Elder Seedseer who set up a slow pace, they entered the Amphitheatre. The crowd bustling at the sight of the woman, praising her and wishing her a long reign. It was clear that the people of Gridania adored the Padjal woman. Following close behind Xaiodan scanned the crowd. It was easy to spot her companions, R'vhanye having found herself a seat upon Jomert's shoulders, waving ecstatically. Godric was using his hand to shield his face, clearly embarrassed but was able to offer her a sheepish smile. 

She could also pick out the familiar faces of Miounne, Parsemontret, E-Sumi-Yan, and other respected Guildmasters. They clapped, Miounne giving a rather loud cheer. She was a bit surprised to see the familiar waving figures of Yda and Papalymo. While she had avoided them for a little while after Edir's death, after a heartfelt apology by Yda and eventually Papalymo, they had gradually gotten back on speaking terms.

And finally, hovering behind one of the many wooden walls and waving their tiny arms was Kupo Kipp and their friend Kulpo Kopp.

Getting onto the stage with the Elder Seedseer, Kan-E-Senna turned to her people. Her signature tranquil smile placing itself on her face.

"May she find favor with the Elementals!" She said, waving her arm up in the air and showering the area in an impressive display of white magic.

The crowd cheered and applauded, delighted by the twinkling lights that fell from above.

Xiaodan stared out into the crowd as they celebrated her as their new Emissary. Not noticing how the smile faded from the Seedseer's face as the woman studied her more closely. Feeling as if she was being watched she she turned her head, locking eyes with the Padjal.

"This radiance... Could it be...a Crystal of Light?" She asked, voice filled with wonder.

Xiaodan blinked.

She did have a crystal in her possession. Slowly she reached into her robes and pulled out the accursed thing that brought her to this world. She held it out, displaying it to Kan-E-Senna. 

"Do you mean this?"

Kan-E-Senna wrapped bother her hands around her staff, her head tilting to the side. "Tell me true—has the Mothercrystal revealed Herself to you? Did you bask in Her light? Have you perchance experienced sensations akin to aether sickness of late?"

She pondered her words, choosing them carefully. "I have spoken to Her. And there are times in which I experience sickness. Visions..."

The Elder Seedseer placed a hand to own cheek, eyes wide. "That Hydaelyn would speak directly to this woman..." She drifted off, her eyes glazed over as if she was seeing something from the past. "There once were dauntless adventurers who fought in the name of Eorzea. When the primals threatened to bleed the land dry, these brave men and women rose to face them. When the Garlean Empire resumed its war of conquest, they rushed to the realm's defense. And when it was foretold that Dalamud would fall, they fought with all their strength to deliver us from certain doom. Yet as strong and as brave as they were, they—like so many—disappeared amidst the flames at Carteneau. None have forgotten the heroes who gave all for the sake of a realm not their own." 

The Seedseer turned to the crowd, observing how they conversed with each other. Each with a smile on their faces. The Padjal continued, forlorn. "

"Yet when we try to recall their names, we find the pages of our memories are blank, as if bleached by the sun. And when we try to recall their faces, we see them only in silhouette, as if they stood betwixt us and a blinding glare. Hence have these heroes come to be known as the Warriors of Light. Beholding you, illuminated by the glow of the Crystal, I could not help but be reminded of them. The Crystal has chosen you for a purpose. Trust to its guiding light, and all shall be revealed to you in good time. Though none can say for certain what the future will bring, it is my belief that you may yet play a telling role in the tale of this great realm. For the power of the _Echo_ resides within you."

Unease churned in Xiaodan's stomach...

To be compared to actual Heroes of this world....

_Ba-dump_...

Xiaodan staggered, her lips parting as her head blossomed with unexpected pain. She knew in an instant was was bound to happen. Her hand pressed against her head, seeing how the Elder Seedseers smile melted away to grave concern as her vision gave way to darkness.

That darkness eventually gave way to burning skies and the cries of battle. People in similar uniforms dressed in Yellow, Red and Blue clashed with men and women in black armour. Monstrous machines blasted people to bits. She felt nauseated as she watched people reduced to a stain on the ground and when limbs became severed.

Her eyes trailed up to the red moon from above.

This must have been the Battle of Carteneau.

She shuddered violently. She hated when Hydaelyn decided to just oh so randomly bestow her visions of what she realized was the past.

She spun on her heel to face the white clad Padjal, standing next to two people she did not recognize. A Highlander Hyur man and a Sea Wolf Roegadyn woman. She watched as they gave out orders, mourned the losses. She was hovering close to Kan-E-Senna, unlike the woman trapped in time, Xiaodan was able to look about freely and spotted a figure in the distance.

Her eyes narrowed. High above on a ridge was the familiar man in dark robes, wearing the same red mask as the man who had attacked her on Earth. Almost as if he knew she was watching, those thin lips pulled up into a malicious grin. Her heart sped up at the mere sight of the Ascian.

Kan-E-Senna of the past tense, sensing the dark presence and turning in the direction of the Ascian. Lips pursed when her green eyes landed on nothing. She could only watch the rest of Kan-E-Senna's memory.

What she didn't expect was the sudden shift of perspective.

She snarled when she stood not even a foot away from the Ascian that led to her misery. Who took her away from her family because of a crystal he left in his place!

His robes were much more elaborate, accented with gold than the Ascian that stood behind him. Both taking in the carnage on the fields below.

**<<That I should live to behold Bahamut once more...Magnificent.>>** The man purred. Xiaodan was almost taken in by the lyrical language in which he used. **<<The aeons of imprisonment have only made him hungrier.>>**

**<<And what of those adventurers?>> **The second Ascian asked.

The man with the red mask simply waved his hand idly in the air, dismissive.

**<<I am aware of them. Pay them no mind. They are powerless to act. It has begun. Soon the planet will regain its true form. Ahahaha....Ahahahahaha!>>**

The vision faded...and she knew no more.

* * *

The next she came too her eyes focused on a wooden ceiling. She blinked, her mind chasing the way the last moments of sleeps as she became more aware of her surroundings. Her sensitive ears picked up the sound of running water and chirping birds.

Groaning, she sat up. Her hand pressing against her forehead, wincing as her temples throbbed.

_Knock-knock_.

Xaiodan whimpered, hating how damn responsive her hearing was. Out of all species, why did Hydaelyn give her the body of one known for sensitive hearing?

She licked her chapped lips. "Come in." She croaked. 

The door open and Mother Miounne's head peered around the wooden frame, her worried expression melting into of of relief as she let herself in.

"Ah! Look who's back in the land of the living!" She said. She came over, fussing over the poor flustered girl. "Do you recall what happen?"

"No, not really." The lie was easy to let slip through her lips. Xiaodan felt a small twinge of guilt when the woman seem to take her word for it.

"Hm? ou mean to say you don't remember a thing? You collapsed in the middle of the ceremony—gave us all a good fright. So we carried you back here. I must say, you're heavier than you look! You've hardly stopped of late—your exertions must have caught up with you. But you adventurers are nothing if not resilient! Seeing as the worst is past, I shall take my leave and return to my duties." Mother Miounne smiled affectionately, patting the younger Elezen woman on the head. She spun on her heels to take her leave then paused. Eyes wide. "Oh, I almost forgot—the Elder Seedseer told me she'd like to see you when you felt well enough. The gentle soul was almost as worried about you as I was, bless her. When you're back on your feet, be sure and visit her at the Lotus Stand."

"At least let her have a few moments before having her rush off!"

R'vhanye and Jomert made their appearance. The Elezen holding a tray of food in his hands. The thaumaturge smiled when his eyes landed on her.

"Tis good to see you awake, my friend." He sauntered over, deftly placing the food tray in her lap.

"Is there anything you require? Water? A tonic?"

Xaiodan flushed, not used to receiving that much attention. Before she could answer R'vhanye plopped herself down on the bed, snatching one of the too many muffins and bit into it, ignoring Jomert's stern glare.

"Lay off a bit, Jo!" She said, her tail flicking side to side. "Don't worry about this ol' man. Although, ever since you blacked out he's been fretting like a lovestruck maiden." The Miqo'te turned absolutely gleeful as Jomert's face transformed into ruby tomato, his ears also taking similar colour.

"L-ludicrous!" The man stammered, appalled.

Mother Miounne snickered as she saw herself out, giving a small wave.

Xiaodan's lips turned up into a small smile, digging into her food gratefully. She peaked at the embarrassed Elezen, from under her lashes. 

"A water...and a tonic too, if you don't mind."

The Elezen seemed glad for the sudden change in topic and offered her a quick bow before showing himself out the room. R'vhanye finished up the rest of her muffin, her tongue poking out between her teeth as she gave a cheeky grin.

"You shouldn't tease him like that." Xiaodan chided.

The Miqo'te shrugged her petite shoulders, flopping down to lay on her stomach. She rested her chin on her hands, her slitted eyes shimmering with mirth.

"Twelve! He does have it bad! If I didn't know better, the poor bloke is holding a secret flame for ya."

Xiaodan was not amused. Not that she _didn't_ like Jomert, she liked him very much, it was that she found it nearly impossible to find any romantic entanglement possible. Intimacy with anyone here would cause complications for when she finally fulfills her promise to Hydaelyn.

She didn't belong here.

She belonged back in her own world, in Dengfeng, with her younger brother and her paintings. A strong pang of home sickness hit her. She lowered a piece of toast she was nibbling on and dropped it on her plate, no longer hungry. 

"I'm flattered...but I can't recuperate those feelings." 

R'vhanye's mirth faded away, her heads drooping. Her piercing eyes studied her closely and slowly nodded. "Right."

They fell under an awkward silence for several minutes. 

"You are my friends though. I'll forever be in your debt for showing me around the Twelveswood and making me feel welcome in the Guild, nothing will change that." She added, an attempt to clear the awkwardness away. 

The Miqo'te perked up. "Well someone has to show ya around! Little sprout like you, exploring the world away from home. Ya needed a mentor to take you under their wing! " She flinched when the humanoid feline patted her head like she was a child.  


Xiaodan's brow ticked, her smile a bit forced. "And that meant you lot?" 

"Oi! Wha' is that suppose to mean!?" 

"Stop foolin' around, Cat. You're gonna make the lass spill her food." 

Jomert reemerged, holding a glass of water in one hand and a tonic in the other. Godric followed the tall Elezen's heels, his arms crossed as he gave an exasperated look at his female companion. 

"Gooooodieeeeee!!" R'vhanye whined, her eyes going round and pouting. She batted her lashes at it, looking the picture of pure innocence. 

The Hyur scoffed in disgust, grabbing her face in his armoured clad hand before pushing her back. 

"Call me that again and you won't be gettin' any of Miounne's apple tart." He threatened.

The Miqo'te gasped, as if being denied any of Miounne's sweets was the end of the world. She grasped onto the Midlander's chest piece, wailing. "Nooooooooo, I promise I'll behave!"

Xiaodan toned them out as she took the glass of offered water. Taking a sip she let out a delighted sigh as the dryness was eased away. Taking the tonic next from him, she downed it like a shot and stuck out her tongue when the bitterness assaulted her poor taste buds. 

Jomert chuckled at her reaction.

"Tis bitter, but such as most herbal remedies are." He took her food tray, he frowned a little at seeing all the left over food but he did not bring it up to her as he set it aside. "When do you plan to proceed to the Lotus Stand?"

Kicking off her covers and seeing that she was still in her robes, Xiaodan got to her feet. The throb in her head lessened much to her relief.

"I plan to go now. I do not wish to keep the Elder Seedseer waiting."

R'vhanye and Godric's bickering died down. The Hyur's eyes narrowed down at her.

"Are you even well enough to go?"

She patted his shoulder as she walked passed, picking up her staff that rested near the door and strapped it onto her back. "I am fine. The Echo-" that word felt odd to say, "-has been much worse before. I thank you for the concern."

The all seemed skeptical but did not stop her, having her promise that after her meeting concluded with the Elder Seedseer she would share a drink with them in the Canopy. 

Bidding goodbye to them she set off.

Travelling directly to the Aetheryte Plaza, she held her hand out to the giant crystal. Her body thrumming with the crystal's power as she set a destination in mind and proceeded to let the aetheric flow take her. The first time she had travelled via Aetheryte she had a near panic attack at the foreign sensation.

She found it impossible to describe how it was to travel that way. It was like she no longer had a body. Like she broken down to nothing but the molecules that made her...well...._her_. Her consciousness remained but her other senses were dulled until she was simply put back together. It was like turning off and on a light switch.

Appearing a the Conjurers' Guild she received a few greetings from her fellow Guild members as she went to the silent conjurer who stood vigil to the entrance of the Lotus Stand.

"Ah, you are Xiaodan Rén, are you not?" the woman asked, her hands clasped in front of her serenely.

Xiaodan nodded her head.

"I bid you welcome, madam. The Elder Seedseer left word that you would be joining her at the Lotus Stand. May I show you in?" She inquired.

"If you would be so kind." Xiaodan replied.

The woman offered her a kind smile before disarming the glamour that hid the entrance to the Lotus Stand. Nodding to the woman in thanks as she passed by, she hastily went on her way.

When she cleared the small cavern she was in a hidden meadow. Her eyes roamed, taken in by the charming beauty of nature. The Elder Seedseer awaited her in the center, standing near a grand wooden round table. Natural rocks made the floor and the path as the stream water trickled past. Never had she thought the meeting place of the Seedseers would be in the middle of a small body of water with small little gorgeous waterfalls.

Something she would have imagined to be out of a fantasy novel.

The Elder Seedseer was not alone, she was in the company of three Wood Wailers and a conjurer. Most likely her guards. At her approach, Kan-E-Senna's expression lightened. Her hand rested over her heart, petal pink lips forming a half smile.

"I have looked forward to your coming, Xiaodan. But tell me, are you recovered?"

Xaiodan felt slightly touched by the Padjal's worry. Crossing her arms over her chest she nodded her head. "Yes, thank you for providing me a room. I feel more adequately rested."

"I am most glad of that. Now, I hope you will not doubt the earnestness of my concern...but I would ask a favour of you. Nor can I deny that I summoned you here in part with this in mind. Know, however, that I proceed only upon the understanding that you are rested and well."

Back to business it is then.

"I assure you, I am well. What ever you wish to tell me, I will listen."

Kan-E-Senna bowed her head in appreciation. "Thank you for hearing me out." Holding up her hand, she signalled to the blonde hair Elezen who stood to her right. He pulled out two letters from his pouch and sauntered over, handing it over to Xiaodan who took it with both her hands and a small bow. The Elezen raised a single thin brow at her actions but did not bother to comment as the Elder Seedseer continued. 

"I have written a letter to my counterparts in the Eorzean Alliance. The Battle of Carteneau and the Calamity that followed claimed countless souls, and left countless more bereft and alone. In the dark days that followed, many were the survivors who thought themselves less fortunate than the dead. Five years have come and gone, but the land and the people still bear the wounds of the devastation. Nor are we any closer to learning the fate of the Warriors of Light. Yet so long as we live, never must we give up hope. We owe this to those who laid down their lives that we might behold another dawn. In remembrance of them, a memorial service will soon be held upon the anniversary of the Battle of Carteneau."

Xiaodan turned the two envelopes in her hands, studying the golden sigil of the entwined serpents she's seen on the flags of Gridania.

"This missive bears the details of that service. You graciously accepted the part of Emissary in the recent ceremony. Should you be so willing, I would now make you my envoy, and have you bear my message to our allies. Your dedication to the people of Gridania rouses fond memories in me, and I would choose no other for the role. Will you do me this favor?"

Hazel met green. They stared at each other for a few moments. Xiaodan briefly wondered about the Warriors of Light that the Padjal spoke so fondly of. How were they similar aside from them being adventurers? While she took pride in helping those in need, she also did odd jobs for currency that she graciously accepted. But to be specifically chosen...

She chewed her bottom lip, shoving down her nervousness. This was her golden opportunity to see other lands...even if the idea did scare her slightly as much as it excited her.

"I will."

Kan-E-Senna placed her hand once more over her heart as she bowed with all the grace of an Empress. "Humbly, I thank you. As you are no doubt aware, our partners in the Eorzean Alliance lie some considerable distance away. Nor are Ul'dah and Limsa Lominsa close to one another. Yet fear not, for I have no intention of subjecting you, mine own newly anointed envoy, to a journey which would take weeks by land."

Well that was a relief.

"No, I mean for you to travel by air. Receive of me this airship pass. With it, you may make use of the skyways that connect the three city-states of the Alliance. The airship landing is situated upon the lower floor of the Carline Canopy. Simply show your pass, and you will be admitted to the departure area. Before you embark upon your journey, however, you would do well to seek the worldly wisdom of Miounne. Few forestborn Gridanians know more of the lands beyond the Twelveswood than she. In better times, airships were available for the convenience of one and all. Alas, the risk that our crafts may fall to imperial attack has forced a reduction in the number of flights. Consequently, it has become necessary to restrict air travel only to those whose need is great. Such individuals may petition the relevant parties to be issued an airship pass. As you may have deduced, I myself am one such party... Yet I was not _alone_ in desiring that you be granted the privilege of air travel. Such is the potential you show. We have no doubt but that you will reward our faith in you, Xiaodan. By the power vested in me, I bid you journey forth as my envoy into the great realm of Eorzea. Walk her fields, brave her seas, and strive to know her better. And wheresoever you go, go without fear, for the path shall ever be revealed to those who are true of heart. Guided by the Crystal's light, set forth, and discover your destiny."

The girl from Earth accepted the air pass, giving her farewell to the Padjal before rushing her way back to the Canopy.

Jomert, Godric and R'vhanye were waiting for her at the table. Before she could even open her mouth the Miqo'te woman latched on and dragged her into an empty seat, Godric silently setting a tankard of ale in front of her.

"How did it go? Tell me everything!" R'vhanye demanded.

And so she did, recounting everything about her meeting. Her companions listening closely and hanging onto every word as she slowly drained her ale. While it wasn't necessarily her favourite, she owed her friends at least one drink.

"So you will be gone for awhile." Jomert said once she was done with her tale.

She nodded, finishing off the last of her tankard.

"Then I guess we won't be seeing you until the memorial service here." Godric chimed, flagging down one of the waitresses and waving his empty tankard in the air.

"Yes, it'll be awhile but I will be back before you all know it." Pushing away from the stable, she stood."I will start packing now and then go to talk to Miounne. It'll be best to head out and complete my duty to the Elder Seedseer."

Jomert was quick to scramble to his feet, his knee knocking loudly against the table. Godric and R'vhanye flinched in sympathetic pain as the Elezen recovered quickly, standing ramrod straight.

"A-allow me to accompany you to your chamber!" He stuttered.

When no one said anything, the tips of his ears slowly began to turn pink. "I-I meant to help with packing. O-of course."

"Smooth, sodding idiot..." Godric grumbled, already diving into his new ale that the Miqo'te waitress dropped off.

R'vhanye's hand struck out light lightening, smacking the Midlander in the back of the head with a resounding 'smack!'.

"Ow!"

Xaiodan offered the poor man a kind smile. "It's alright. I can manage on my own. Why don't you stay and keep these two out of trouble. Bud- ugh....Twelve forbid if they are left unsupervised for even a moment." Xiaodan's shoulders hunched, hoping that no one caught her slip. Why was learning local expressions so challenging...?

The Elezen seemed to deflate, expression falling. "As the lady says..."

Wishing to avoid any uncomfortable situations she took her leave, nearly running for her room. When she got there she stuffed her travel bag with most of her meagre possessions, including the charm and beads that Jianjun had gifted her, she made her way to Miounne. The Elezen woman seemed to have been expecting her for some time.

""'Tis good to see you up and about again, Xiaodan. Tell me, did you pay the Elder Seedseer a visit as I bade?"

"I have." She said. "She had appointed me to be her envoy and bade me to go to Ul'dah and Limsa Lominsa so that I can deliver messages to the leaders of the Alliance."

Miounne's eyes widened, stunned. "Appointed personal envoy!? And now you are to bear the Elder Seedseer's missive to our allies... Well! It seems you've made an impression on the great woman! I can't argue with her judgment, though. You've _earned_ this honor with tireless hard work, and anyone who says you don't deserve it had better not do so in my hearing! I find myself praising you often of late, but Mother is _truly_ proud of you. Short of a Warrior of Light, I can imagine no better adventurer to represent us—and that, my girl, is some compliment! But I've flattered you enough for one day. And I don't want your head to get _too_ big, or you'll struggle to lug it around the realm."

Xiaodan felt her cheeks burning. Again with the comparison between her and a Warrior of Light. Her unsettledness went unnoticed by the propietress as she continued to ramble on.

"Speaking of which, Eorzea is a big old place. Now that you have an airship pass, you can really start to broaden your horizons. The sky's quite literally the limit. Even if your errand didn't call for it, I would strongly suggest visiting the two other city-states of the Alliance before you go anywhere else. They are, of course, Limsa Lominsa, city of pirates, and Ul'dah, jewel of the desert. Once you've acquainted yourself with them, you can turn your sights on whichever lesser-trodden region takes your fancy. The Calamity changed the face of Eorzea, and much of her now lies in shadow, beyond man's ken. It's a veritable playground for a wide-eyed adventurer like your good self. Mind you, it won't all be fun and games. Each nation faces its fair share of problems, from internal strife to conflict with the beast tribes and their primals. So don't be too surprised if you find yourself embroiled in the odd unsavory situation on your travels. But no matter what difficulties you encounter, I am confident that you will pull through, and emerge the stronger for the experience. These are interesting times for Eorzea, Xiaodan. It's been five years now since the Calamity, but folk are finally beginning to look to the future. A period of great change is upon us, and you have a part to play in it. And if _that_ prospect doesn't excite you, I don't know what will!"

No, she didn't think she felt too excited by the prospect at all. She didn't desire any big part. Then again...she had no idea what the Crystal Goddess planned for her. To hunt the Ascians...to prevent the Rejoining...

A fake smile slid into place as she absentmindedly nodded her head to anything that Miounne told her. She did take the map of Eorzea that the woman offered, knowing it would come in handy for her later travels.

When she was done being mothered by the propietress of the Carline Canopy she went to the stairway she had never taken left of Miounne's desk and found herself at the airship landing.

Speaking to a kind attendent named Lionnellais and getting her papers sorted, it took no time at all for her to get to the docks.

"Attention, all passengers: the airship bound for Limsa Lominsa is about to depart. Please make your way to the boarding gate." An announcer's voice rang out.

Xiaodan took her time to admire the vessel that would spirit her away from the Twelveswood and found the design of the airship rather fascinating, almost in similar shape to the chocobo carriage that she arrived in. She wondered how these things manuevered in the air? It was a bit disconcerning on how open it was in compairisan to the airplanes back home. Perhaps magic or something went into it?

When she was finally allowed on she realized that she was the only passenger there. The pilot of the sheep stood at the helm, offered her a formal bow before droning on about the weather and the travel.

She listened politely and when a distant bell rang out the driver took to the wheel. Standing well away from the edgings her frame shivered in anticipation as the airship pulled away from the docks and made out to the air. Eyes wide she stared down at the aireal view of Gridania.

She locate some familair faces on top of the Canopy, waving at her. From her companions, to Miounne, to even Yda and Papalymo. How they knew she was leaving was beyond her...but for now...

It was time to explore the unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter done! Thank you so much for reading! I do look forward to hearing any criticism or reviews that you may have cause any comment helps on how to improve on writing, either that or I need a beta or something. Although, thank you for being patient for the updates. Between work, family life, and other things it is rare for me to find quite moments to write. And of course since Christmas and and New Year has passed I hope you all had a happy holiday!


	5. Scions of the Seventh Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her duty as envoy for the people of Gridania has come to an end. She explored more of the lands, learned more of the people. Although through her time in Eorzea, she hadn't yet realized that she had caught the eye of an organization made up of unique individuals. Who were the Scions of the Seventh Dawn and could they help her get one step closer to home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhh!~!!! More comments! I'm so happy! Thank you very much ChocoboScribe! 
> 
> I really hope that as time goes on I can improve on the story. Who knows, as I go along I may add some changes or perhaps even get a beta to help me :P
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the story!

Charcoal on paper, black on white, shades of grey forming between. Fair skin stained as they smoothed harsh lines and added softness to overly sharpened features. Memories bloomed and taken shape, born from a desperate need to _remember_, to never forget.

Faces, places, foods, her shop, to even what the neighbor's small dog looked like.

Many a night was spent like this, reliving her past. Once in a while a twinkling reflection from the candle's light would catch her attention. The fish charm and the prayer beads gleamed at her, the only things that were as foreign as she. To her, the sky never seemed to be the right shade of blue. The air, never the same, although undoubtedly cleaner-fresh even.

Stranger that she was to this world, it can never be said that she hadn't traveled to where no one has gone before.

None of Earth's famous explorers can claim they had traveled across space and time to what was essentially another universe. Many academics would cheer that the multiverse was a thing. Parallel, alternate, other.

With different rules and laws. Where things considered fantasy become reality.

She had been to a city of pirates, a city that proudly called itself the jewel of the desert. She came face to face with the Admiral and the Bull of Ala Mhigo. She found that she had liked most of the leaders of the Eorzean Alliance. Merlwyb Bloefhiswyn was a proud woman who seemed honest and steadfast in her own way, while having something that she considered a stubbornness. Raubahn Aldynn shared some of those qualities with Merlwyb. Bold, proud, fierce and honourable.

She was able to recognize a fellow warrior, a man who was well respected and a natural leader.

She too, respected them as she came to learn more of this land's history. Its troubles.

Which lead to her learning about the Garlean Empire, an imperialistic state that enforces policies of conquest.

She and her people were no strangers to an imperial force.

And quite frankly, she hated the very ideals they stood for. How they invaded Eorzea and brought the city-state of Ala Mhigo to its knees. They killed indiscriminately, both men and beastmen alike. If you were not Garlean, you were _lesser_. 

And with her new obsession for wanting to remember everything, she had started keeping a journal. She wrote about her time in Eorzea, about the things she's done and seen, never leaving a detail out.

_The Unending Journey._ She named it.

The rays of the early morning sun broke through the windows of the Hourglass Inn. Its coming signifying that the her time of solitude has ended and it was time for her to get back to work. Dropping the charcoal into a small bag, Xaiodan rubbed her stiff wrist. 

Let's see...first thing she was to do today was to meet with the proprietress of the Quicksand, Momodi. While on her travels she came across those who referred themselves as the Scions of the Seventh Dawn, and the Lalafellin had promised that today she would share whatever knowledge she had of the elusive group.

Shutting her leather-bound sketchbook that she ended up purchasing for herself in Limsa, she gathered her things and readied herself for the day. 

With her bag packed, dressed in her robes, staff upon her back, she was ready to go. Grabbing her room keys, she left the Inn, kindly returning the key to the Innkeep when she made it to the Lobby of the Quicksand. 

Striding up to the proprietress, she placed her bag at the foot of her stool and waved down a waitress for some breakfast.

"Good morning, Momodi." She greeted.

Momodi, who was thumbing through her registration book looked up at her. A sunny smile taking over a good portion of her face. "Good morning, Xiaodan! Did you rest well?"

"As well as any other."

Silence between them lasted for a few moments as the waitress placed a bowl of porridge and a glass of water between them. Xaiodan gave her thanks as she began to dig in after bringing her hands together to offer quiet respects to her family, ancestors, and Buddha. 

She took a sip of her water. "So about the Scions of the Seventh Dawn..." She started, cutting to the chase.

Momodi frowned, her small thin brows pinching together and her nose wrinkled. "So you want to know more then, do you?" She closed her book with a loud 'thump', looking resigned. "Well, ain't that a surprise...I swear, if I painted '_Certain Death_' on one door and '_Limitless Wealth_' on the other, nine out of ten adventurers would go through the first, and the other bloke wouldn't wouldn't be able to choose on the account of bein' Ul'dahn. Anyway, don't say I_ didn't_ warn you." Those red eyes narrowed down at her.

Xiaodan's eyes went round, almost peering innocently from under her lashes as if to say; 'Me? I wouldn't even dream about it!'

Momodi snorted and rolled her eyes. "First of all, if you're wonderin' whether you can trust these '_Scions of the Seventh Dawn_', you can. They're good people who've made it their mission to solve some of Eorzea's most pressin' problems. 'Course, that ain't no small task, and so they're always lookin' for dependable individuals to join 'em--individuals like you, Xiaodan."

Xaiodan lowered her spoon, a fake smile already formed on her face as she nodded her head. Though she inwardly cringed at the thought of being depended on, she had little choice if she ever hoped to find the Ascians. Already people knew her name by reputation as an adventurer willing to do anything and help out of the kindness of her heart. While she did do mundane tasks like simple delivery or helping an elder with their shopping out of kindness.

She couldn't help but feel dirty when they made her seem like a selfless woman when it was exactly the opposite, like how she used the Elder Seedseer's fondness for her as a ticket to open more roads for herself. She even went through several 'dungeons' with Jomert, Godric and R'vhanye when she sent them a letter requesting their support via Moogle Post. Using them because she couldn't do it on her own until she was more experienced...

Kan-E-Senna, Momodi, Miounne, Jomert, R'vhanye, Godric, E-Sumi-Yan...

They were all a means to an end.

And it made her feel horrible...

"Now, I've been given leave to tell you to find the Scions, but you must promise to keep this information to yourself. As you can probably imagine, it's somethin' that Eorzea's enemies would very much like to know." Momodi warned, leaning in closer.

"I understand." Xiaodan said solemnly.

She didn't want anyone to suffer because of her. Even if this was not her world...they were still people.

She didn't waver under the Lalafel's stare, after several moments the proprietress seemed satisfied with whatever she found and beckoned her closer. Leaning in, the Lalafel whispered in her ear. "The Scions are headquartered in Vesper Bay, out in Western Thanalan. The place you're lookin' for is called the Wakin' Sands. Give your name to whoever's at the entrance, and they'll let you in."

"Thank you, that is very useful."

Momodi's lips quirked up. "You're a woman in demand, Xiaodan, and the days ahead promise to be busy, but I can hope that you won't forget your old friend Momodi. Drop in and tell me how you're fairin' from time to time, you hear? Right, well, I've said my piece. Off you go."

Xaiodan polished off the rest of her food and drank her water in a few gulps. She dug into her coin purse, leaving the gil on the counter while promising to drop by every now and again. Bidding farewell she went off, heading towards the chocobo rental.

After haggling and getting a bird from the porter she led her feathered friend to the gate of the Sultana, pulling out her map to locate Vesper Bay. She spotted the tiny port town past the settlement of Horizon. With her route and destination in mind she slipped her foot into the stirrup and mounted the happy little chocobo that let out a loud 'kweh' when it felt the new added weight on its back.

The experience this time on bird back was much more pleasant than her first time riding one.

She winced, pushing the memory to the darkest corner of her mind. Something that she could reminiscence about another day.

She guided the bird down the Eighty Sins of Sasamo, avoiding the peddlers and travellers. It took her a majority of the day to reach Horizon, where she stayed for the night and then continued on her way the following day. 

When she arrived to the port town of Vesper Bay she wasn't sure what she thought of it when she emerged from the cavern/entrance, perhaps the large statue in the center of the town was a bit much. The bustling square had merchants and sailors alike, happily chatting, arguing and bargaining away.

Returning the chocobo to a porter she delve into the busy settlement. While asking the residents where the Waking Sands could be located, during which she found a Roegadyn by the name of Swyrgeim who taught her secrets of casting glamour and dying her clothing, only if she was given glasses of orange juice. A more than fair trade to not pass up on until she was finally pointed in the right direction.

Entering a building near the docks she opened the door, eyes scanning for the person that Momodi had mentioned.

Ears capturing the sounds of humming and singing, her eyes landed on a Lalafel dressed in a pink tunic. On top of her head of pretty lalic hair a red hat adorn with a chocobo feather sat.

"_Deep in the desert of my heart..._

_A lonely flower blooms..._

_Yearning from the heavens above_

_to quench my thirst for you._

_Trololololo~ lololo~"_

Xaiodan snuck a bit closer, dreading to interrupt the poor woman. She folded her hands in front of her, patiently waiting. When the woman turned her head and spotted her at last. The woman let out an undignified scream, her arms going up in the air. The Lalafel's pale skin flushed a dark red hue and then coughed into her small hand.

"I would thank you not to sneak up on me like that!" She said, her voice barely keeping out the twinge of annoyance. Before Xiaodan could apologize, the woman continued. "Please be advised that this is private property. Unless you have pertinent business here, I must ask you to-"

Xiaodan held her hands up, eyes wide. "W-Wait! I'm here on the request of Thancred!" She blurted.

The little Lalafel's tilted her head to the side. "Here at the behest of Thancred!?" she repeated, her embarrassed flush fading away. "My sincerest apologies! May I have your name?"

She bowed down from the shoulders, giving the woman a practised friendly smile that she used to give costumers. "I am Xiaodan Rén."

The lalic haired Lalafel turned to her books, flipping through the pages as violet orbs scanned the words. "Xiaodan Rén....Xiaodan Rén..." she murmured, then her finger landed on the desired name. "Ah, here you are!"

Clearing her throat she turned back to the conjurer. "Ahem! I bid you welcome to the Waking Sands, headquarters of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn! My name is Tataru, and I look forward to assisting you during your time with us." She opened her arms and threw them open in welcome. "The Antecedent is within the solar. I shall let her know to expect you."

Raising her hand to her ear, she pressed on the well hidden device there. Xiaodan gawked. Did they have a version of _Bluetooth_ in this world!? If so, where could she get one? She didn't have much time to dwell on it when the Lalafel gave her permission to enter the Waking Sands.

"Just go down the stairs, through the door and the solar would be straight ahead!"

Following the advice she did just that. She shuffled awkwardly when eyes of strangers landed on her, sizing her up with distrustful, curious stares. Reaching the doors at the opposite end of the Waking Sands a woman with a rather revealing open top greeted her. "I take it you are Xiaodan Rén." She drawled. "Tataru sent word you had arrived. Lady Minfilia has eagerly awaited your coming. This way, if you please." The Hyur woman opened the door and waved her hand.

Stepping into the solar, her eyes fell upon several familiar faces. Thancred, Papalymo, and Yda. Three however, were unknown to her. A Elezen man cloaked in robes, a Seeker Miqo'te woman, and a female Highlander. 

"So you are the adventurer of whom I've heard so much about." The blonde Hyur woman said, her arms crossed as her sapphire eyes appraised her. 

Xiaodan found herself examining her as well out of habit, her midriff-less dress an interesting choice of attire, complimented by a pink half-top, brown culottes and fingerless gloves. The golden strands of her hair was kept out of her face, held up by a ponytail with her bangs swept to the side, even sporting lovely braids. All in all, the woman was beautiful. 

The Hyur's lips twitched up into a friendly smile. "Well met, friend. My name is Minfilia, and I lead the Scions of the Seventh Dawn. I have awaited your coming." 

Xiaodan bowed from her shoulders once more, her hair tickling down over her shoulders like inky waves. "An honour. My name is Xiaodan Rén." 

Minfilia tilted her head in acknowledgement before walking around to the back of her desk, she positioned herself near her chair and beckoned the girl closer. "Please, be at ease. You are among friends here."

Straightening, Xaiodan hesitated. Her eyes lingering on all the faces, receiving an encouraging look from Thancred when she looked at him last. Slowly she made her way to stand with the rest of the Scions, nodding her head politely in greeting. Thancred, Yda, and Papalymo seemed rather happy with her presence. Slowly her tension left her body. 

"No doubt you're ripe to burst with questions, but have patience--all will be revealed in time. First, let me begin by telling you who we are and what we do. " 

Oh, if only she knew how much patience she _really_ had. Having been in Eorzea for months, travelling, taking every odd job she could, helping those in need, keeping an ear out for any rumours of masked men...

Xaiodan waved her hand to gesture the Antecedent to continue. 

"We are the Scions of the Seventh Dawn, an order that transcends political boundaries. Our single objective is the preservation of the future of Eorzea. Among our gravest concerns are the god-like beings known as the _primals_."

Much like a curious kitten, her head tilted to the side. "Primals?" she echoed. She has yet to hear of such creatures. There were the Twelve here that were worshipped by the masses. Were they primals or did primals have to do with the deities of the beast tribes? Much like how the Ixal worshipped Garuda. But she never would have guessed that they were actual living beings. That seemed to be another thing Hydaelyn has left out of her 'Guide to Eorzea' pamphlet. 

Minfilia continued. "Their existence is a bane upon Eorzea--nay, the world at large, and we have striven to find a lasting solution to the treat they pose. Our order is home to a number of individuals who, like you, posses a rare and special talent." 

And what talent could that be? She wondered, almost a bit sarcastically. 

"This talent takes various forms, but one holds particular interest for us. Tell me, have you ever experienced a sudden, inexplicable loss of consciousness? Have you ever had the sensation of being pulled far away from reality? Felt as though you were hovering in space, a mind without a body?"

Well, beyond far from reality in her case. And there were times she fainted due to her 'gift'. And floating in space? She floated in a sea of light with a giant crystal! She gave a sharp nod of her head, feeling some mild irritation towards the crystal goddess. 

"All these things are the manifestations of your talent. Yours is the power to transcend the boundaries of the soul--a power known as the Echo. The Echo allows you to pass through the walls of a man's soul, and hear the resonations of his past. You will be there in his memories, and see things as he saw them. You may even interact with that which you see, though you cannot change the outcome of events. For another blessing, the Echo will enable you to know a man's mind even though you cannot comprehend his words." 

So, that explained why she was able to understand anyone she came across despite not knowing their language. Xiaodan cupped her chin in her hand, brows furrowing. But to see into a man's soul, see his memories, felt like she was crossing a line in what was considered sacred. It was too intimate almost, and invasive. While her faith didn't believe in in an everlasting soul per say, the rules here might be different...

The lifestream, which she had much conversations about, seemed almost close to what she believed back home. That when one died, their energy gets returned and then is eventually reborn. And endless cycle of life, death, and rebirth. Did they have anything related to _samsara_ here? A _true_ end?

"In short, the Echo is a truly extraordinary power. And this power is strong within you. It is a shame that we cannot use it whensoever we choose."

She could agree with that, but the woman said 'we'. Lowering her hand, Xaiodan tilted her head to the side. "We? Would this mean that you also have this Echo?"

Minfilia's eyes sparkled as her lips pulled up. "That's right. I too posses the Echo."

Another of the crystal goddess' chosen then. Xiaodan let out a silent sigh. Would there have been a chance that Minfilia could have been the champion Hydaelyn needed? If there were others here who possessed the same power as she, then why bring her here in the first place?

"With that established, let us return to the subject of the primals. So long as they exist, the realm cannot take so much as a single step towards true peace. Measures must be taken--measures in which transcend boundaries, be they of faction, race, language, or creed. And to do so, the Scions require the aid of those with our talent. Make no mistake--the Echo will be instrumental in dealing with the primal threat. Without it, we cannot hope to save the realm." Xaiodan wondered why that was, to place such faith in those who had the same ability as her?

"I know not what it is that you desire for yourself, nor what it was that first brought you to Eorzea. But I firmly believe that the power we possess was given to us for a purpose. Why else would the gods entrust man with a gift so extraordinary, if not to have him use it? And so I implore you, lend us your power."

* * *

Her request was sincere. The Scions could desperately use a woman like the Elezen before her to aid their cause. If the words of praise from Thancred, Papalymo, and Yda were to go by. Minfilia had a feeling that this woman, Xiaodan, could help usher an age of lasting peace for Eorzea.

Even if there was hardly any information that could be gathered about her.

Not that they didn't trust the woman. Their investigation was born out of wanting to know more about the adventurer a little better before extending a formal invitation to their order.

Even their best, namely Thancred, had scarcely scrapped up any semblance of her past. Or what little of it that the woman in questioned remembered.

Minfilia recalled she, when she first heard that the woman was an amnesiac, felt sorry for her. She was found alone, under-dressed with only a gnarled cane by a Moogle. With a career as parlous as adventuring, accidents were bound to happen. All the woman had though, was her name. 

She had no nation, no family, no history. But even the Antecedent was grasping at straws, going as far as calling upon her contacts in the Far East. While Elezen were native to Eorzea, it did not mean it was impossible for small families to migrate to places like Kugane. And with unique looks in the East, a family of Elezen would have grabbed some noticeable attention. Alas, not even her network could provide her with any answers.

In the end, Xaiodan Rén was a mystery. She was even considered short for her kind, suggesting possible Hyur/Elezen parentage. A rarity.

The woman, similar but slightly taller than her in height, was a blank slate. Hair so black against skin so white isn't expected in these parts, where the citizens of Thanalan's skin were kissed by the sun. The shock and the contrast only serve to make her all the more ghostly, all the more haunting. When she turns to look her eyes are pale like the lightest of green grass in the strongest of sunlight, and when shadow came, a earthly brown. A woman who is so prized and reviled in equal portion due to possibly being a half-breed, sought and rejected, admired and distrusted. A paradox of her own.

But somehow, she managed to sway people to her side. She rallied men to her. Qualities of a potential leader.

Minfilia could admit that she too, as soon as their eyes locked, felt the pull. A sense of camaraderie, a kindred spirit who shared in the gift of the Mothercrystal. A potential friend and ally.

Yet there was something that hung about this adventurer like a thick cloud. A...sadness? Her eyes spoke words that she would not voice, impeccably forlorn, the hit of dark shadows under her eyes making it more pronounced.

Could it be that she was sad about having no memory? Perhaps stressed by the burden of the Mothercrystal's gift?

Only time could reveal such things when they had the time to learn about the other.

"Naturally, your aid will not go unrewarded. We are fortunate to have a number of influential allies, and a word from me, they will gladly afford you certain privileges that might otherwise be denied you. The right to employ retainers, for example. Are you familiar with them? They are individuals who may be relied upon to manage your assets and your belongings on your behalf."

The woman's nose scrunched up, as if the thought of having a stranger touching her things was the last thing she wanted.

The door to the solar opened, Minfilia smiled as the ever reliable Tataru made her way in, a stack of paper in her hands.

"The papers you requested, my lady." The little Lalafellin rushed to her side, holding out the papers for her to take.

Lightly taking the papers in her hand, she set the papers on her desk. Reaching for her quill, she dipped it into the ink pot and quickly scribbled her signature and Xaiodan's name onto it before handing it back. "Thank you, Tataru."

Tataru's voice grew rather bubbly. "The pleasure is mine, my lady!" Having what she needed, the little Lalafel marched her ways to the doors, ready to eagerly throw herself back into her work.

Minfilia turned back to the Elezen woman who had been watching her interaction. "By way of a welcoming gift, I have taken the liberty of adding your name to the retainers' registry. As of now, you are entitled to employ the services of a retainer." Minfilia went on, explaining on how she might do that.

The woman simply nodded her head in understanding and offered a bow that would normally be more common in the Far East, in appreciation.

Resting her hand on her hip, a one-sided smile pulling on her lips. "Let this gesture serve as evidence of our commitment to do all in our power to facilitate your personal objectives. In return, we ask that you aid us to the fullest extent of your talents. A mutually beneficial relationship, I am sure you will agree, one one which will serve the greater good besides." Minfilia huffed, a small sheepish laugh escaping her. "Well, that was a veritable lecture, was it not? Forgive me, but it is important that all concerned are aware of what is expected of them. Now you know our purpose, and what we can offer you. I invite you to consider joining us. When you have come to a decision, you may tell me without fear of censure."

The quiet Elezen's voice was soft, lilting. "There is nothing to forgive, I thank you for taking the time to explain things. I fear that there is much that I do not understand, but I am more than willing to learn. I have no doubt that you and your Scions have the future of Eorzea in mind. An honourable goal."

Minfilia beamed, delighted to hear the woman speak out more. "It was my pleasure!" Raising her hand and pointing to her, "In good faith, I shall entrust you with our order's password, which our members use to reach out to one another when afield."

The dark hair Elezen blinked, as if surprised.

"It is "_wild rose_." Pray keep it safe." she implored.

At first it was a small twitch at the corner Xiaodan's mouth. Then slowly, like the sunrise, a smile graced the Elezen's face. The sight was a welcoming one. No longer did she look so cold and distant. Instead, it was warm. As if summer had returned once more after a cold winter.

"I will. Thank you."

With that she called a quick recess for the meeting. Giving Xiaodan some time to explore the Waking Sands and come to a decision. She took her seat, watching as the Scions and the Elezen tickled out one by one before letting out a tired sigh as she reached out for some paperwork that still needed her attention.

No rest for the righteous, after all.

* * *

Xiaodan took her time to explore the Waking Sands, meeting other Scions who were resting after being out in the field. She had learned from Yda that this place wasn't their original headquarters, some certain events causing them to move locations. Her guess would have been the Calamity. It seemed to have left its mark on the land and its people. 

But it seemed to do little to hinder the Scions of the Seventh Dawn. She watched people go to and fro, some of them drinking and sharing stories of their exploits, others tending to some wounds. They were good people who wanted to do right, she decided.

She could respect that. She couldn't exactly say she could trust any form of organization fully. But the Antecedent, Minfilia, had a good head on her shoulders.

Papalymo had approached her when she walked by, if not a bit warily as she examined some Eorzean drinks at the bar, considering their shared history with what happened with Edir in the Twelveswood. He showed to her which Scions had the Echo, mentioning it that none of them had one as nearly as powerful her own. What made her different than the others in terms of power? Was it because she was chosen by Hydaelyn herself to prevent the Rejoining? But those blessed with the gift seemed perfectly normal, talking away animatedly with each other.

Papalymo expressed that they had high expectations of her.

What for though?

To face down these primals? What would they do next once all the god-beings were dead?

She had to politely remove herself from the conversation with the little Lalafel. Not wanting to really think about it. Instead, she found fascination with the robed Elezen. She found it interesting, if not a little silly with how his hood fitted around his head, especially for the long pointed ears. How were those hoods made anyways? Another oddity was the dark tinted goggles that he seemed to wear, hiding his eyes from view.

She waltzed up to him, offering a small greeting. The Elezen shuffled, facing her slightly as he thumbed through a tome in his hands.

"_Seven waning moons see seven suns rising. Divine order rolls, fallen corpses writhe_." His head titled up. Xiaodan's eyes momentarily focused on the tattoo on his right cheek. A tattoo that she noticed several scions with. She pondered about the significance of it before returning her attention to the man. "Thus the Divine Chronicles seek to warn us once more. The meaning of these words now shines clear: they evoke the dire circumstances of this imperilled age." 

Xaiodan's brow quirked, not really expecting a simple greeting to go in direction as the man continued.

"The realm doth shudder and twist, and the dawn lieth cowering 'neath the stifling blanket of night. We await the coming of the unborn era's seed--the light that shall pierce the glowering darkness."

"Nearer the dawn, the darker the night." She said absentmindedly. The words of a poet from her own world springing to mind.

The Elezen tilted his head down. She could feel his piercing gaze, hidden though his eyes may be.

"A delicate balance. A precipice that could tip the scales one way or the other. A cycle." He responded, mulling over a new line of thought. "And an astute mind." He smiled at her then, a small one, but a smile nonetheless. She instantly got a scholar's vibe from him. Like the students who were constantly huddled in the library when she attended school, or like the monks who dutifully studied the scriptures.

They exchanged a few words, finding that she actually quite liked the man before she found others. She learned that the Miqo'te Seeker's name was Y'shtola, who explained that the Scions were founded by a Sharlayan group called the Circle of Knowing and of individuals who shared in the power of the Echo, something they called the Path of the Twelve. Together they created the Scions after the Seventh Umbra Era came, finding it more beneficial to work together than apart.

Xiaodan was happy though when she found Thancred, the handsome Hyur leaned against a stone wall with his arms crossed. A rather bored expression on his face. He looked in her direction when he heard her approach, his brown eyes lighting up at the sight of her.

"Xiaodan, I'm flattered you've come to chat with little ol' me." A boyish grin formed on his face. She had no doubt that the smile led to many a broken heart.

"Thancred." She responded dryly, a single black brow raising. "It would be considered rather rude if I didn't say hello. You did, after all, extend an invite for me to come here in Ul'dah."

He huffed in amusement and pushed himself away from the wall. "That is true. Though I find myself hopeful that you will consider joining our ranks? The Scions could use someone like you."

Someone with the Echo, he means. She nodded her head, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. "If I were to join, I would like to more more about these primals."

Thancred's eyes traced her hand's movement, he seemed momentarily distracted before her words seem to reach him. He hummed quietly, "It is only fair." he said. "Summoning a primal is no small feat. It requires a tremendous concentration of aether, which is why the beast tribes go to such lengths to obtain crystals. Once they manifest in physical form, their unquenchable thirst for aether only grows stronger. They would drink the land dry with nary a thought to the consequences." 

"So these primals could wipe out life if left unchecked?" She said blandly.

"That's the right of it." He responded. He rubbed the back of his neck, his youthful features suddenly looking just a bit older, more tired. When he turned his head, she was able to spot the blooming dark circles under his eyes. A tickle of concern formed in her chest. She didn't remember seeing him look as haggard in Ul'dah. 

"Considering their fearsome strength, it could well be within their ability to do so. It is for this reason we must do our upmost to oppose them." His conviction rang through. Truly believing their purpose. 

"Why would the beast tribes summon their gods then?" She wondered. If the primals threatened the land then why risk the summoning?

Thancred seemed rather troubled by her question, a frown marring his features. "In times of peace there was never a need to worry about them summoning their gods. In times of strife though...It is rather complicated..." He trailed off.

Xaiodan nibbled on her thumb nail, a horrible habit she had never been able to rid of since her childhood. There had been a calamity five years ago, an invading empire...a giant dragon named...Baha-something?

It was natural that people looked to their gods or saints for deliverance. Was the plight of these beastmen so dire that they would forsake the rest of the world? Hydaelyn seemed to have no lesser amount of problems than Earth. Humanity might as well could have been primals for how quickly they drain the planet's natural resources. And...it would be a shame to see a world so beautiful fall to ruin. If she could help...and ultimately complete her goal...

She reached out, patting Thancred's shoulder. "Thank you for taking the time to tell me."

He seemed stunned by her touch and recovered quickly, a charmer's smirk on his lips again. "It was a pleasure, my lady."

She rolled her eyes and shoved him slightly, receiving a few snickers from him. He raised his hands up in surrender before taking his spot back at the wall.

With new information and a new resolve, she returned to the solar. Minfilia looked up from her paperwork, setting it aside. She got to her feet as she got closer. "Welcome back." those sapphire eyes twinkled, "I hope you had adequate time to think? If not, I would be more than happy to offer you more time."

Xiaodan shook her head, clasping her hands behind her back, the words escaped her mouth without too much thought.

"I will go whither the _wild rose_ blooms."

Minfilia's eyes widened. She brushed her hands against her clothes, nibbling on her lower lip. Xaiodan felt mildly amused as her words processed through the Antecedent's mind.

"I take it you will help us."

At her nod, Minfilia gave the kind of smile that shows all of your teeth. "Wonderful!" She cried, jubilant. "I knew you wouldn't let us down!" She made her way around the desk, grasping the Elezen's hand in her own. She felt warm, Xaiodan thought. Or maybe she was cold? She flushed, not used to being touched by strangers.

"But come, I will introduce you to your friends in the order."

Xiaodan didn't have the heart to mention that she already spoken to the other Scions. "Tell me, does the name Sharlayan ring any bells?" At her nod, she continued. "It used to be one of Eorzea's six city-states, and was situated in the northwest of Aldenard. The Sharlayans were the keepers of wisdom both old and new. Their mastery over magic and aether was unsurpassed, and even the Garleans knew to fear them."

Minfilia let go of her hand, going to the door, she opened it and asked someone that she couldn't see to retrieve the other Scions. Closing the door, she sauntered back up to her place behind her desk. "Among their number, there were a few who who devoted their lives to safeguarding the future of Eorzea. When the realm began its descent into chaos, and their countrymen fled for the motherland, they alone chose to remain here. These noble men and women are called the Archons."

The doors to the Solar open, each of the Scions spilling in as Minfilia held out her hand to them. "Those same brave souls stand before you now."

The Archons flanked her on each side, all their eyes centred on her. Minfilia went around, her hands landing on Yda's shoulder and Papalymo's head.

"You've already met these two before. Yda and Papalymo. They are in charge of surveying the Twelveswood."

Yda waved enthusiastically, "Hello there! It's nice to see you again, Xiaodan!" 

Papalymo gave her a simple welcome.

"Hello." She replied.

Yda bounced on the balls of her feet. "Okay, my turn to introduce someone!" She chirped, she then pointed at the ashen blonde Hyur. "That there is Thancred!"

"He's our man here in Ul'dah, jewel of the desert." Papalymo supplied.

"Welcome to the team." Thancred smiled despite himself. "I never doubted that you'd come. If I may, the lovely maiden beside me is Y'shtola." The Miqo'te's ear closest to Thancred twitched. "Limsa Lominsa has the pleasure of being under her care."

"Greetings." Y'shtola said cooly. Her bright green eyes trailed over to the robed Elezen. "Last but not least is Urianger, who presides over all affairs within these halls. Pray seek him out if you have any questions."

"_Dawn may banish even the darkest night..._"

This man didn't do greetings well, did he? Urianger cleared his throat and his lips curved up. "...The words of a dear friend. I am glad of our meeting."

"At the battle of Carteneau, our leader was taken from us. But we did not stray from our purpose." Y'shtola clarified. "We sought out Minfilia and others with her talents, and together established the Scions of the Seventh Dawn."

Minfilia jumped in, "Along with the Archons, those blessed with the Echo play a pivotal role in our endeavour to forge a brighter tomorrow for the realm." The door to the Solar opened and the little Lalafellin receptionist came in. "Oh, I should also introduce you to Tataru, our clerk. She ensures that everything runs smoothly."

The Lalafel raised both her arms in the air, beaming. "Pleased to make your acquaintance!"

"In time, I hope you will come to think of us as family." Minfilia said kindly.

_Family_.

Thoughts of Chen flooded into her mind. Even Kou, though they were never as close...

Her parents...grandparents....

Regret washed over her like the long slow waves on a shallow beach. Each wave was icy cold and sent shivers down her spine. How she longed to go back and take a different path, but now that was impossible. There was no way back. There was no way to make it right. The remorse would eat at her everyday of her life so long as she remained in Hydaelyn.

She should have called them more. She should have made more efforts to reach out. Words she wished to take back but couldn't.

Her chest constricted painfully, nearly stealing the breath from her lungs.

"But without further ado...I will assign you your first task." Minfilia continued, blissfully unaware of her inner turmoil.

Xiaodan counted down from ten, breathing deeply. She blinked, banishing the prickling in her eyes that threatened to give her away.

"Urianger, have the documents arrived from the Students of Baldesion?"

The Elezen bowed his head, his hood casting shadows over his face. "Aye, my lady, they arrived but recently." Reaching into a sack tied to his belt he pulled out an envelope. Taking it from his hand, Minfilia grasped a small letter opener and proceeded to open it. Setting the opener down, she proceeded to take out the letters.

Her sapphire eyes were quick to soak up the words.

"We have received a request for aid from the Immortal Flames. Thancred, would you do the honours?"

The man's lips curled, bowing playfully to Minfilia. "It would be my pleasure." Straitening, he turned to address Xiaodan. "Some days ago, a crystal caravan registered to Amajina & Sons Mineral Concern was waylaid and divested of its cargo. But there is more. Within a bell of the robbery, several people were reported missing from the shantytown outside the city."

"At a glance, one would assume the involvement of bandits, kidnappers, and coincidence." Minfilia interjected, frowning. "Such crimes are hardly uncommon, and the Immortal Flames deal with their like almost every day. However, this time we have reason to believe that a primal is involved." 

Thancred let out a hum of agreement. "Aye, the evidence left behind implicates the Amalj'aa, who are known worshippers of Ifrit."

Xiaodan blinked, recalling such beastmen. Rarely did she encounter their kind but she had several skirmishes with them while travelling between the Black Shroud and Thanalan. They were muscular lizard men, and she did scream at the first sight of one. Not her proudest moment since she should judge people by their appearance, but to be fair they almost melted her face off with a well aimed fire spell.

"If we then consider the objects that were taken, there is no room left for doubt--the crimes were committed in the name of a primal." Thancred finished solemnly.

"That you may better understand the nature of our struggle with the primals, I would have you play the leading role in this investigation." Minfilia said.

Her? Xiaodan hesitantly nodded her head. She could manage an investigation...but leading was a different story.

"I will do my best." She assured.

"You have my thanks." The Scions' leader bowed her head. "If there is aught you wish to know. I recommend that you speak with Thancred. He is well versed in the affairs of Ul'dah."

Thancred jerked his thumb at himself, smirking. "Ever at your service, my lady."

With that Minfilia drew the meeting to a close. Wishing her luck on her first mission for the Scions, the Archons took their leave. Yda sent an energetic wave over her shoulder and an encouraging thumbs up as she followed Papalymo outside the solar.

Xiaodan could only wave halfheartedly back. Seeing as Minfilia was returning to her duties, she looked over to Thancred who was waiting for her patiently by the wall. She currently didn't have any pressing matters to attend too, and the day being young, she may as well start on her new mission. Besides...those poor missing people could use their help...

Thancred grinned when she came closer. "Ready to begin, are we? That's the spirit!"

"If there is anything we can do to assist the ones taken, its best if we act sooner rather than later."

"Well said." Thancred ruffled his ashen hair. "So then, your mission is to investigate the crystal robbery and a spate of abductions. Crimes which we believe to be connected. Assuming we are correct, it is like that any discoveries we make in relation to one will further our understanding of the other. Now, since the attack on their caravan, our friends at Amajina & Sons Mineral Concern have doubled security over all their shipments. In light of this, it is my judgment that the abductions should take our priority."

"It would be the more pressing matter. Do we have a location on where most of this abductions occur?" Xiaodan dug into her pack, pulling out her map of Eorzea. Unfolding it she focused on the the lands of Thanalan.

Thancred came closer to her, his finger pointed to a small town in eastern region. "According to our preliminary findings, the majority of the missing were last seen at the vicinity of Camp Drybone, so that would seem like a fine place to begin. A fellow by the name of Isembard serves as the camp's de facto leader. Pay him a visit, and see that he gives us his full cooperation."

Xiaodan's eyes trailed the roads, finding a desirable route to take through the desert. She tilted her head down, glancing at the rogue from under her lashes. "Will you not be coming with?"

He shook his head. "I have other things I must attend too first. But never fear, I would join you at Camp Drybone anon." He took a small step into space, his eyes fluttering as he gave her a sultry look. "Unless you truly desire my company tonight..." His voice went an octave lower, more sensual.

She rolled her eyes at his antics and began to fold up her map. "No thanks." She grumbled dryly.

Thancred winced, placing a hand over his 'wounded' heart. "Ouch...must you be so cruel to me?"

She flicked him on the nose. Thancred covered the offended appendage, looking at her with big round eyes as he rubbed the sore end carefully. She could have sworn she heard a snort coming from Minfilia's direction.

"You are a cruel woman." Thancred mumbled.

"And you are a womanizer." She quipped. "I will meet you there." She waved over her shoulder, not giving them much time to say their goodbyes when she exited the solar. Gathering some supplies for her mission, she left the Waking Sands.

Raising her hand to cover her eyes she looked up into the sky. The Sun moving well past noon and slowly descending to the western horizon. It would take her several days on chocobo back to reach her destination since she has yet to attune to the Aetheryte crystal at Camp Drybone. Sighing, she moved the straps of her pack on her shoulder.

No rest for the wicked.

Tracking down the porter, she hired a new chocobo. Content with her new temporary companion, who 'kweh'd' at her adorably when she petted it, she departed from Vesper Bay.

* * *

As much as she had come to grudgingly adore chocobos, she couldn't help but miss the conveniences of cars and public transportation.

Pulling up to the Coffer & Coffin she dismounted her bird and hitched it to the nearby chocobo post. Paying a stable-hand boy to provide adequate feed for her bird she entered inside. Many of the patrons were travelling merchants who travelled to and fro from Ul'dah to various parts of Thanalan and beyond.

She was spared any glances, too many lost in their ale as she went up to the owner of the establishment. A hyur man donning a turban on his head. He was observing the crowd, idly cleaning a tankard with a cloth.

"Roger." Xiaodan said, sliding into a vacant stool.

The man blinked, his dark orbs landing on her figure.

"Twelve bless my soul, tis good to see you! Require more work?" He asked, looking rather hopeful.

Xiaodan laughed nervously, recalling the time when she was told to gather customer's orders when he was lacking some staff. "No. I am just passing through this time, I require a room for the evening before continuing east."

The man's disappointment was rather clear as he returned to cleaning his glass, almost pouting. "Well that's a darn shame. Hardly any reliable adventurers passing through in these parts, let alone helping hands." Grasping underneath the counter, the sound of metal rang in her ears as Roger presented a simple brass key. "Here is a room for you. Number 8, don't forget it."

She beamed, taking the key gratefully. How fortuitous that she had gotten that number. "Thank you! I could help out next time, but I'm afraid someone else requires my services." She offered.

Roger barked out a laugh, pulling away his polished glass at last. "I'll hold you to that." Snapping to gain the attention of the alehouse wench, he ordered some food. The female hyur bowed, disappearing into the kitchen before returning with a steaming bowl of something that smelled freshly made. Plucking the dish from the wench, he placed it in front of Xiaodan. "Here ya are, me mum's good ol' Mutton Stew!"

Xiaodan leaned closer, her stomach rumbled in response when she smelled the rich aroma, her mouth watering.

"I can never tire of the stew here." Picking up the spoon that the wench graciously provided, she offered a quick thanks and prayer before digging in. She was a bit more ravenous after so much travel.

"Glad to hear it. Is a family recipe, so I can't share it." Roger gave her a playful 'shhh', holding a finger to his lips with a coy smile.

Xiaodan laughed. They exchanged several stories as she ate. Him complaining about his days running his business and her sharing some stories of her latest adventures. When she spoke about them she tended to gather a crowd of merchants and civilians alike, fascinated by all the places that she had seen.

When the night grew darker, she retired.

Locking herself in her humble room, she placed her bag near the edge of the bed. Her mind wondered over to Thancred, curious to what he was doing at this moment. She didn't mind of course, used to running tasks on her own, but as the first task given to her by the Scions she figured that she would be under some form of supervision.

She sat on her creaky bed and pulled out her map. Unfolding it fully, her eyes roamed across the large landmass of Eorzea. There was so many places she had yet to see...

But if felt like she travelled everywhere, but also nowhere. She rested, but she didn't. She could never really settle in one place for too long, finding that she gets anxious when she does. Nothing felt like home, despite some kind souls offering her a place to stay.

Her eyes trailed to the most northern regions of Eorzea. She had never travelled further north beyond the Black Shroud to Coerthas. She had heard passing tales of a land forever changed by the Calamity, a land of never ending winter. And at the heart of it, a city of spires and stone named Ishgard. A city that was known for its knights and chocobos.

Xiaodan's eyes trailed over to Dravania. It was said to be the home of dragons. It would be a great honour to meet one in person if she ever had the chance. Although the sentiments of her homeland did not seemed to be shared by those who lived in Corethas, who seemed to be at war with dragons for nearly thousand years.

There seemed to be no end to the strife and struggle of this realm. With a tired sigh, she closed her map, already having memorized her route to Camp Drybone.

Hopefully she would meet up with Thancred again soon.

Changing into her nightwear and packing away her meagre possessions, she crawled into bed. And prayed that her investigation for the Scions would bare fruit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo Scions~! How I love them so, especially Minfilia. Gods I love her. Although I can't wait until she meets Alphinaud! I love him but damn that boy was annoying at times in ARR. 
> 
> So hopefully you enjoyed this chapter! Looking forward to any reviews or thoughts!
> 
> Here is some fun facts about Buddhism:
> 
> Samsara - In Buddhism, samsara is often defined as the endless cycle of birth, death, and rebirth. This cycle can only come to an end if one reaches enlightenment, or Nirvana. 
> 
> According to the anatta doctrine of Buddhism, at the core of all human beings and living creatures, there is no "eternal, essential and absolute something called a soul, self or atman". Buddhism, from its earliest days, has denied the existence of the "self, soul" in its core philosophical and ontological texts. In its soteriological themes, Buddhism has defined nirvana as when a person, among other stuff, realizes that they have 'no self'. This is the complete opposite in Hinduism called atman. It is something that had sparked a debate over the ages. 
> 
> From the region Xiaodan is from, Henan Province, the branch of Buddhism that is most practised is Chan Buddhism.~
> 
> Hoped you enjoyed! :D 
> 
> -whispers quietly- please leave a review~


End file.
